My Little Pony: A Journey Through Time
by Bvega42
Summary: After the mane 6 finished helping cleaning up Twilight's castle. Spike found a mysterious writing on a book page. After reading it, he along with the others got pulled into a time portal. But unaware that their about to meet the largest, fiercest, and most powerful animals that the planet has ever seen.
1. Journey Begins

In the magical land of Equestria, which is home of 3 different kinds of ponies. Earth ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns.

Among them were 7 ponies and a dragon.

Twilight Sparkle, An Alicorn and the leader of the group of friends.

Applejack, A pony with a cowboy hat and lives on a farm with her family.

Rainbow Dash, A fast flying, High speed flyer and loves to pull pranks, and a wonderbolt.

Pinkie Pie, A super hyper party loving pony.

Fluttershy, A shy pegasus, and loves animals of any kind.

Rarity, A fashion designer

Starlight Glimmer, A unicorn that used to be a enemy of them for steal cutie marks, not anymore.

And lastly Spike, A little dragon, and Twilight's assistant with her studies.

* * *

One day the girls and Spike were help Twilight re shelving some of the books in her library, an hour later they finally finished.

Thanks for the help guys, It sure was a lot of work. Twilight said.

Anytime Twilight. Starlight said.

How bout we get some lunch. Pinkie Pie said feeling hungry.

The 7 begin to head to get something to eat.

You coming, Spike? Twilight asked.

I'll be there in a second, just putting these last few books up. He said.

Ok. She said.

As Spike place the last book in the shelve suddenly one of the books from the upper shelves fell next to him.

Oh, better put this back. He said. Then open it to see which it is, but strangely the pages were blank and the very 1st page had a mysterious writing.

What is this? He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were heading back to the library after having lunch ready.

* * *

Spike found a magnifying glass to get a better look at the writing since it was a little small. And he began to read it.

For those who like a for those for Love an adventure. Who ever reads this, will discover a lost word, that has been lost... by time... Itself.

Time Itself? What does that even mean? Spike said confused.

Then suddenly a portal opened in front of him, and it was beginning to suck him in. Then Twilight and the others came and saw Spike getting sucked in. Twilight was the first to grab him by the tail. But the suction was was too strong and was starting to drag her to. The others quickly grab her and tried to pull them out but even with all 7 pulling the suction of the portal slowing pulled them in the suddenly Rarity's grip losing and quickly all 8 were pulled in the portal. Once all they were all in the portal closed and disappeared.

* * *

The 8 friends held on to each other not wanting to get lost. but through the warp they saw huge changes of images of the land as the climate changes from warm to cold, even the surface of the earth itself changes. As mountain ranges are pushed up by colliding continentals. To even the landscape changes from deserts, to forests to even grasslands. Then they begin to reach the end of the warp.

* * *

Moments later they begin to wake up from the effects of the warp.

Where are we? Spike asked.

I'm not sure. Twilight answered.

Strangely the 8 friends were in some kind of bubble that was breathable. And they also saw stars, and in front of them was a strange planet. The mane 7 and Spike were in a bubble miles high into outer space.

Are we in space? Asked Pinkie.

I think we are. Starlight answered.

Were just glad this bubble is breathable. Twilight said.

Uh, what planet is that? Rarity asking Twilight.

I don't know, I don't even recognize it. She said.

But the gang didn't that this strange planet, was their home planet. This was Earth 4.4 billion years ago, a toxic barren ball of burning rumble. Meteorites rained down on It's surface. Clouds of lethal acid smothered it. The Earth seem destined to remain devode of life. But that, was about to change. The group then saw another planet approaching the earth, as it got closer the planet lit up in flames and crashes into the earth. Throwing millions of chunks of debris in to space.

Another planet, Theia, smashed into Earth and the 2 planet fused creating a brand new world. Our world. Even today Theia lies right beneath our feet. A smaller chuck of Theia became our Moon. And slowly our oceans formed. Until life on Earth was ready to begin.

But who will inherit this blue planet?

the friends watched the whole thing and was amazed by it. Then they were suddenly sucked in a portal. Unaware of what they'll see.

* * *

This story shows the mane 6's latest adventure as It tells the extraordinary story of life before the dinosaurs. A time when strange and savage creatures fought a ruthless battle to rule the Earth. Amongst them were our own earliest ancestors whose survival would decide whether we humans or ponies would exist at all. As they evolved these bizarre creatures created the blueprint not only for our bodies, but for everything living today. This is life's forgotten story. An epic war for our world. A war... between Monsters.

* * *

First up, They'll enter the Cambrian and meet the world's first super predator, and the meet the first eyes. And meet their earliest ancestor.


	2. Water Dwellers

530 million years Ago

Cambrian Period

Place: Chengjang, China

Oxygen Content: 30% below Today

Hazards: World's First Super Predators

* * *

The girls and Spike finally exit the time tunnel were soaring through the air in a bubble that was still breathable.

And as they looked down. They saw a landscape of coastline of no life.

Where are we? Spike asked.

I don't know Spike, we could be anything right now! Twilight said.

The gang were confused of where they are, but what they didn't know is that this was their planet 530 million years ago. Of course nothing yet lives on land. But in the ocean, It's a different story.

Then the bubble took them down to the nearby ocean and when were in the water each have breathable bubble around their heads. And saw some jellyfish, after looking at them they dive down to the seabed. Life has already been evolving for millions of years at a slow and steady pace. The sea are full simple soft body creatures blindly drifting in the currents. Now however, in the coastal shallows below, evolution has stepped on the accelerator.

The group of 8 have finally swan near the seafloor in saw strange creatures that look like wood lice called trilobites.

What, are this creatures? Rainbow Dash said.

I don't know, I never seen anything like them. Fluttershy said.

Then a strange looking shrimp like creature appeared and grabbed one of the trilobites with It's arms and begins to feed. Predators have taken their first time. It was Anomalocaris, Earth's 1st super predator. As the Anomalocaris feeds on the trilobite, the groups looks at this strange creature.

That is one strange animal. Pinkie said.

Is it some kind of shrimp or something? Applejack.

It kinda looks like a Mantis Shrimp, but I don't know. Said Starlight.

As they continue to look at the creature, what they didn't know is that this 6 foot long monster owes his success to a monumental evolutionary landmark. Eyes. And Twilight notice his golf ball like eyes. They may look bizarre, but they're not unique. Many predators in the Cambrian seas have also evolved eyes, and so have their prey. The consequences have been explosive.

Then the Anomalocaris begins to swim off as the groups swims off to explore this water world.

Being able to see, and react to enemies has triggered an arms race between hunter and hunted. This battle continues today, and is a major force behind the variety of life. To combat being visible and vulnerable, 80% of creatures in these shallow seas have sturdy skeletons on the outside of their bodies. These armored animals are called Arthropods. In the future they'll give rise to insects and spiders. But in these crowded waters there's competition everywhere, and even the mighty Anomalocaris's defences are constantly put to the test.

As Twilight and the others continue to swim around, they notice 2 Anomalocaris challenging each other.

Oh, I got to see this! Rainbow said wanting to watch them duel.

So far, the two alien looking creatures did was swam around hitting each other, until finally one of them grabs the other and bends It's neck too far. and the loser swims off.

Rigid armor splits if bent too far, leaving the loser vulnerable. To a completely different threat.

The wounded Anomalocaris stops for moment as swarm of tiny creatures begin to surround him. The group went for a closer look, couldn't make out much of them due to their size. But what they didn't know that they were their greatest grandfathers.

This was Haikouichthys. He's the size of a human's thumbnail, but he's an evolutionary giant. He's the first ever fish. Their earliest known ancestor. He's unique because instead of having armor on the outside, he's tough inside. He's evolved a primitive backbone. He's the very first vertebrate. Forerunner of all future backboned animals from the Dinosar, to the elephant, to the whale, to us and them.

The gang watches as the school of Haikouichthys swarm around the Anomalocaris as they feed on his wound.

And their flexible backbone makes him more manoeuvrable than spineless Anomalocaris. They can scavenge flesh, and dart away unharmed.

The gang continues to watch the frenzy, and Rainbow Dash was surprise that something so small is attacking something so big. And the Anomalocaris swims off with a trail of fish trailing him.

Their tiny backboned ancestors have survived a sea of monsters, but there are still many more battles ahead. They must adapt or die.

Evolution takes over.

Then the group of 8 were then sucked into a time portal and closed soon after.

As millions of years pass, fish build on their basic design. The muscles around their backbone evolve into a powerful tail, and fins appear. They evolve a distant head. He may not look like you or I or them, but this odd fish is becoming the blueprint for ours and their bodies.

* * *

Next time they'll travel 80 million years to swim in the 7th deadliest sea of all time.


	3. The 7th Deadliest Sea Of All Time

_Twilight Sparkle_

 _Now a time traveling pony, along with her friends._

 _And they will soon have their fair share of close rapes with dinosaurs._

 _But the Earth has witness more terrible monsters than the ones they soon meet._

 _What Twilight and her friends are about to learn about prehistory, is that no matter how bad things get on land. The one thing you should never ever do... is get in the water._

 _SEA MONSTERS_

* * *

 _During their latest adventure they visit 7 different time zones as they go. And dive in the 7 deadliest seas ever. Each sea they visits, will be more dangerous than the last. With bigger, nastier predators, creatures that hard to believe once lived on this planet. And of course... The worst is being saved til last._

 _Their first stop of the 7 deadly seas, is a period called the Ordovician._

* * *

7th Most dangerous sea of all time

Name: The Ordovician

When: 450 million years ago

Hazards: Giant Orthcones, Sea Scorpions

* * *

Twilight and the others have just arrived in the lands of the Ordovician 450 million B.C. so far they have been walking across the landscape, but not only was it hot but it was hard to breath. The reason for that is the atmosphere at this time is horrible. Much less Oxygen and much more Carbon Dioxide than their use to, luckily Twilight has magical appeared a oxygen tank with a special air mix or they would have gotten sick and bad headaches if they continued to breath through this Ordovician air.

Why is it so hard to breath, Twilight? Rainbow Dash asked.

I don't know Rainbow. Twilight answered unsure.

Well now, I heard everything. Rainbow groaned.

What's that suppose to mean? Twilight said walking up to her.

I thought you were suppose to know everything!

Just because I know a lot, doesn't mean I know everything!

Well, you were suppose to know where we are!

For the last time, I don't know where we're even are!

Well maybe you didn't read every book that ever existed!

Well maybe I should...

Hey, hey, hey just calm down! Starlight said. Look it's hot, we're tired. Let's just keep walking and try to find some shade.

And so the 8 friends continue to walk through the barren landscape.

* * *

As they looked and they could why the atmosphere of this time is so different.

There's no life at all on the land, there's no insects in the air. There's not even worms in the ground below them. And most crucially of all, there's no plants. There's not a of green anywhere. So the Carbon Dioxide in the atmosphere it's not being absorbed by them and their not boosting the atmosphere with Oxygen.

But it's a different story, out there in the sea. There's been life there for hundreds of millions of years. And what there about to find out, Evolution has produced some real monsters.

* * *

Eventually the gang have made it the coastline relieved they rushed towards the water wanting cool off from the burning sun. But then Twilight felt something against her leg, using her magic she lifted the object from the water and revealed some kind of arthropod that was 4 feet long. it's front arms have sharp spines and a strange shaped tail, it was a sea scorpion or eurypterid called Megalograptus.

What is that thing? Spike asked.

I don't know! Twilight said.

She quickly put the scorpion into and it swam off. Leaving the group speechless of what they saw.

* * *

Later that day they were on the beach and they were still shocked about the sea scorpion.

That was just about the creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life! Rainbow Dash said.

Even I'm shocked, I mean i seen a lot of strange animals but never that strange. Fluttershy said.

But as fearsome as those sea scorpions are, their not the top predators, there's much bigger sea monsters out there. And they are about to meet them.

* * *

Sometime later sunset has approach and it's come so quick. There so many surprises in this time, and this is open of them.

That's because in Ordovician time's the Earth is spinning much faster it is than modern times. And it's a 21 hour day not 24 hours. It will be dark soon and there's not much for them to do today.

How did it get sunset so fast? Spike said.

I don't know. Twilight said. Maybe we should get some sleep.

Yeah, I'm beat. Applejack said.

Within minutes a tent was set up, and since there's wood around at less for another 100 million years, they all went to be.

* * *

The next morning Twilight had magically made a boat appear and with some diving gear. She wants to found out what else lives in these Ordovician waters. And after a short meeting the others have agreed to join her. Also since after seeing those arms of the sea scorpions Twilight had each a bite proof shark suit. it's a little off dated because sharks haven't evolved yet and they won't appear for at less another 50 million years from this point, but it should give them some protection. And they begin to head out and they passed a Megalograptus crawling near them.

* * *

They headed out to the middle of the bay, where the bigger predators tend to be.

earlier this morning Twilight found a old carcass of a trilobite and place a small camera and some rope on it once it was ready Twilight made a magical screen showing them from the camera. and once working Twilight threw the trilobite off the boat and in the water, it sank till it hit the floor of sand. Pulling the rope and making the Trilobite move which seems to make it look alive, it soon attracted a Megalograptus which she manage to getting to let go.

At late afternoon something appeared on the screen with tentacles grabs the camera. And soon Twilight was in a tug of war with something. But sadly the mystery creature has won and the screen went black

What was that? Pinkie said.

I don't know. Twilight said. But we got to see what it is.

Within minutes they putted on the scuba gear and went in the water.

* * *

They followed the rope to the end and found the trilobite was gone, but the mystery predator can't be too far away.

After a few minutes of swimming they saw a few sea scorpions, they we're not sure what is going on. And they all seem to be moving in one direction.

Then they saw the mystery predator, a giant Orthocone called Cameroceras.

The group looked at the shelled squid like creature. And it is the biggest predator in the world of this time. Sensing their presence the Orthocone slowly approaches them, Twilight then flashed her horn hoping that would discourage it. And luckily the Orthocone swims away. And when he was gone he was no where to be seen, but the sea scorpions are still around.

Then the Orthocone appears again and snatches one of sea scorpions, and as the Orthocone feeds the group of 8 can actually hear the beak crunching through scorpions shell even under the water. This Orthocones probably spend much of their time in deep water, and since there's very little light they don't have good eyesight. so they use a different sense, they will smell out their prey and crush them to bits. Cameroceras really is the top predator of Ordovician times.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang have swam back up to the surface and got back to the boat. But as they approach to shore there was a swarm of Megalograptus on the beach between them and land. And this was what they were doing they were moving through the shallows, moving towards the shore. And this is a mass spawning, it's a full moon at the moment and it's the highest tide. And their laying their eggs in the sand, the eggs will be protected, and when the next high tide comes in about a month or so, the young larva will hatch and be taken back out to sea. And some of the scorpions will stay around till the eggs hatch. Fossils have been found with baby sea scorpions inside the stomachs of the big one. And that's what they'll do, they'll wait around here and feed on the babies, as they hatch on the next high tide.

Why are they gathered like this? Twilight asked.

I think it's a spawning of some kind. Fluttershy answered.

Luckily Twilight teleported herself and the others on the beach, away from the scorpions.

The Ordovician then isn't exactly a picnic. Anywhere the air gives you a headache, and you can't go swimming without a chain nail suit. probably isn't going to be a vacation destination.

And the gang are lucky it wasn't so dangerous. But prehistory has worse still to offer, and the gang were then sucked into a time warp being taken to their next prehistoric destination.

* * *

Next time they'll travel 32 million years to witness their early fish ancestors escaping their armored enemies... the arthropods.


	4. The Silurian

418 million years ago

Silurian Period

In the shallow seas of the Silurian a a small fish the size of a human's hand swims by a rock.

This was Celphalaspis. She's a peaceful grazer, who sucks up algae through her jawless mouth. But she's also developed a tough protective head and thick scales.

Then the fish swims off just before a pair of claws snatches her. The culprit is a large scorpion.

Their ancestor's arthropod enemies have also been evolving and their ready for round 2.

* * *

Place: South Wales, UK

Oxygen Content: 30% Below Today

Hazards: Giant Scorpions

Twilight and the others been brought out of time warp and entered the Silurian seas. And like when they were at the Cambrian they have breathable bubbles around their heads.

Right now I really wish I know what is going. Twilight said.

I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. Spike said.

Come on, we better that a look around. Rarity said.

A hundred million years have passed and the fight for survival has filled the Silurian seas with variety. Some creatures here would be recognisable today. As they swam around they saw sponges as they filter food alongside sea urchins.

Well, at less their's something that looks familiar. Fluttershy said.

As well as the sponges and urchins and saw a familiar creature from the Ordovician an Orthocone. And the orthocone is a distant relative of squid and cuttlefish but their as long as a truck.

* * *

As they continue to swim they ran into some Celphalaspis and they appear to be swimming from something.

Where are they going in such a hurry? Rainbow said confused.

I'm not sure. Applejack said.

This world is terrorised by a new improved generation of armored arthropods. Then they saw what was scaring the fish. As they meet Brontoscorpio.

Whoa, this is one big scorpion. pinkie said stunned of his size.

Let's just let him be. Twilight said as they leave.

* * *

After a short swim they saw more Brontoscorpio.

His kind may look like modern scorpions, but their 3 feet long and have gills. The arthropods have up their game, this monsters have a improve armory to Anomalocaris. They have a stinger the size of a light bulb. Scorpions are the top predators in the Silurian seas, and prey is plentiful is their seabed hunting ground. Then one of the scorpions turned having it's attention on something, as Brontoscorpio zeros in on his next meal.

He has spotted a lone Celphalaspis as she filters in some algae. But Celphalaspis has evolved an early warning system. Special sensors on her skin detect the tiniest vibrations in the water. We've inherited similar senses as well as them. They much us and them sensitive to touch.

Then the Celphalaspis swims off with the scorpion chasing after her. But every once in a while she stops for a second. Because with her defensive head gear, Celphalaspis can't swim fast for long. She must rest frequently. Soon she'll tire completely. The gang watched as each time the scorpion got close the fish swims off making them more nervous each time. As the fish swims off she strangely made a loop around swimming in the other direction.

Celphalaspis suddenly changes her path. She's picking up bad vibrations. Something Brontoscorpio can't detect.

As the Brontoscorpio continues after the fish part of the sand in front of him raised up and then, a claw snatches the scorpion from below and a large arthropod came out the sand and begins to tear the scorpion apart.

Pterygotus is the titan of sea scorpions. The biggest arthropod of all time. More than 12 feet long she's the size of a crocodile. And probably has the power to match one.

And I thought that was a big scorpion! Rainbow said.

Aw, she has babies. Fluttershy said.

As the colossal scorpion continues to rip the smaller scorpion apart, her young that were nearby swam over to feed. And the mother has turned the tables on Brontoscorpio. And he'll make a good meal for her young.

The group of watches the family of eurypterids feed for a little before swimming off.

* * *

Then they saw a huge school of Celphalaspis swimming in the same direction.

Where are they going? Rainbow Dash asked.

Let's follow them and find out. Fluttershy said.

And so the group begins to follow the fish.

In such dangerous seas there's nowhere to hide. When breeding season comes the Celphalaspis congregate to head for the one place they might escape the scorpion's grasp. Freshwater, Inland.

* * *

Land at this time is like an alien planet. It's a barren expanse of roasting rock hotter than the Sahara. The air would be toxic to us or the gang. It has much less Oxygen and 300 times more Carbon Dioxide than today.

But some forms of life have gained a foothold in this furnace. The first pioneering plants. Cooksonia has a unique survival strategy. It's the first plant to send shoots upwards, trapping extra light to help it grow. This basic design will eventually lead to our and their tallest forests.

* * *

Meanwhile the Celphalaspis convey and the group of 8 ploughs upriver, away from the sea. And Twilight and Fluttershy theorized they're making the marathon journey back to the spawning grounds where they hatched.

Incredibly their fish ancestors already use memory. They use familiar landmarks to navigate. Their toughed heads protect a vital weapon. One of the first complex brains. It's much more developed than their scorpion rivals who have no memory at all.

It's thanks to these primitive fish that we can think and solve problems today. As well as Twilight and her friends.

* * *

But the fish have underestimated their enemy.

Some distance away a gang of Brontoscorpio crawls out of the water in walks on to the beach.

It is the arthropods and not their and our ancestors who have taken the first momentous steps out of the sea on to dry land.

Brontoscorpio has a huge advantage.

As well as gills he has simple lungs made up of hundreds of thin layers of tissue. He can't breath in and out like we do and the pony gang. He just absorbs the Oxygen into his blood.

Equipped to maximise the little Oxygen available, and with their armor to protect them from the sun, the scorpions patrol the shoreline, scavenging on whatever the sea washes up next.

And the army of Brontoscorpio begin to search to any food.

* * *

Back with Twilight and the others Finally they and the fish approach their destination.

They've navigated their way back to the spawning pool where their lives began. Weak from their long journey now they have to cross a ridge of rock to make it from the river, to the pool.

Luckily the ridge between them is smooth and Twilight and the others climbed out of the water to get a good look and their breathable bubbles are still on their heads.

And they watch as the first fish slides across the ridge as they make it through and start to lay their eggs.

But soon the exhausted Celphalaspis have company when soon as 4 Brontoscorpio came crawling by as the first 2 snatch one of the fish and began to feed.

Passing scorpions have stumbled on this bounty.

And soon a 3rd scorpion snatches his own meal and strikes with his light bulb sized stinger. Twilight and the others watch sadden even though it's the way of life.

But the fish have numbers on their side. The clever Celphalaspis have navigated their way, while Brontoscorpio are only here by luck. They're soon stuffed to the gills while the fish keep jumping.

* * *

Sometime later the group have notice one brontoscorpio not eating. And strangely his bending his body.

One scorpion is still hungry, but he can't feed. He's become a prisoner in his own skin.

Twilight and the others went for a closer look and saw that he is molting.

His rigid skeleton is now a handicap. It can't grow with his body. He needs to shed his hard skin and then grow another, expanding while the new one is still soft. For such a large creature, this is a long process.

And the group watches as the scorpion crawls out of his skin.

* * *

The next morning, there's no sign of life in the spawning pool.

And sadly, the scorpion has missed his chance.

The Brontoscorpio begins the long trek home.

* * *

Their ancestors have survived. They've laid their eggs and are returning to the sea. As the the group of 8 swims alongside.

Brain has triumphed over brawn, and soon they won't be such soft targets.

Evolution starts to give them weapons to fight back.

Then the group was again sucked into a time warp and to be taken to their next destination in prehistory.

Over millions of years the fish's gills adapt to form the first jaw with the very first teeth. Now they're equipped to go on the attack. Some develop tougher bones and muscles in their fins and shoulders, which become the first limbs. This is where our arms and legs began. As well as Twilight's and her friends. With this four-limbed design their ancestors finally haul themselves out of water on to land.

But that's another chapter.

* * *

Next up they'll move forward 58 million years to swim in the 5th deadliest sea of all time. And to meet a armored giant.


	5. The 5th Deadliest Sea Of All Time

So far, the gang have dived in one of the 7 deadliest seas of all time. And from here on it's only going to get worse, ahead lies some of the deadliest sea reptiles, and the most lethal shark the world has ever seen.

But now, only they can escape the Devonian seas, and an armored fish, called Dunkleosteus.

* * *

5th Most Dangerous Sea Of All Time

Name: The Devonian

When: 360 million years ago

Hazards: Dunkleosteus

The group of 8 have exited the time warp and landed in the seas of the Devonian, and as they swam to the surface luckily their was more Oxygen then last time. Luckily Twilight has magically made a large boat appear and they climb on.

Good thinking Twilight. Applejack said.

Well, Now that we're out of the water. Rarity said. Where are we now?

Look, I wish I knew but I don't. She answered.

Aw, don't worry Twilight I'm sure we'll be home soon. Spike said.

Anypony up for a swim? Pinkie asked.

I think I'm just about done swimming for one day. Rainbow said.

I know. Twilight said.

She magically made a underwater camera appear.

What's that for? Starlight asked.

It's to look around in the water. Said Twilight.

She place the camera in the water and it took off swimming to explore the Devonian sea.

* * *

An hour later the camera came back and they went inside, and Twilight made a screen appear as they watched as what the camera. Then a object appears and it's a giant fish.

Whoa, what is that? Rainbow asked.

I'm not sure. Twilight said.

The girls and Spike were looking at the top predator of Devonian ocean, Dunkleosteus. This monster grew over 30 feet long and weigh as much as a African Elephant, It was like real leviathan. But if that didn't stun them this did, the screen showed a close up view of It's head. And there's armor plating on the head maybe 2 inches thick.

That is one fearsome head. Applejack said.

Man, look at those teeth! Rainbow said.

But what she didn't know is that they weren't teeth at all. They are parts of the jaws, and they were perfect for chomping through other armored fish of this time. And those jaws are pack with muscle in the skull giving them some of the strongest jaws ever. And soon they are about to find out just how strong they are.

* * *

Minutes later Rainbow has made a bet with Twilight that the jaws of Dunkleosteus can bite through anything, and Twilight has agreed and the test subject is chain mail. But they needed some bait. As they fish, the others were building a cage for their protection for whoever goes down there. They built it round that way the Dunkleosteus will slips it's jaws from the bars, similar to a dog trying to grip a beach ball with it's mouth.

Soon Twilight has pulled in a species of placoderm called Bothriolepis it's in the same family as Dunkleosteus but many times smaller. And minutes later the bait was covered in chain mail and soon the 2 have swam into the cage. Before a familiar image has appeared, a shark but this one has a weird shape of it's dorsal fin. It's much like an ironing board, this species is called Stethacanthus. the shark swims around for a minute but then it swims off like it was scared by something.

Twilight and Rainbow looked around for a minute, but then a Dunkleosteus appears from the gloom. The two ponies were dwarfed by this sea monster, much bigger than a Great White Shark or even a Killer Whale. The giant predatory fish circles the cage for few minutes, before Twilight finally manages to get her nerves together sticks the bait out. And the Dunkleosteus begins to get interested, and this was beginning to be no fishermen's tale and they were dealing with a real monster. Then the fish comes in again, but fast this time but luckily he only puts a dent in the bars. he is really wanting that bait, thinking that he is wild up enough Twilight sticks the bait out and within seconds the predator took the bait from her. Within a second the sea monster bit through the armored fish and chain mail like it was nothing.

And it appears Rainbow has won her bet, a piece of the fish sank to the seabed. Moments later a juvenile Dunkleosteus appears and feeds on whats left. But suddenly the Dunkleosteus from earlier has swam out of nowhere and caught the little fish. The 2 friend were shocked by the seen as the adult eats the youngster, and they were glad that Fluttershy was not here to see this.

The Dunkleosteus was certainly showing it's true form. It's not just a predator, but a cannibal as well. And as for it's table manners.

Then the Dunkleosteus regurgitated the armor and bits of chain mail. Twilight has red this before in other fish, it's normal behavior it's getting rid of the undigestible pieces, and it's perfectly normal.

Normal for 360 million years ago, maybe.

* * *

Once the Dunkleosteus was gone Twilight and Rainbow swam back up to the boat.

Well, what happen? Starlight asked.

I won the bet! Rainbow said. That's what happen.

And let's just there was one part that Fluttershy was glad she didn't came down with us. Twilight said.

But there's no time to rest on laurels. They've yet to reach the halfway mark of their voyage in prehistory. And ahead of them are 5 more ever deadlier encounters in the sea.

* * *

Next time the group witness their Amphibian ancestors as they take their first step as they move on to dry land. And escape their new enemy... The Fish.

Fun Fact from last chapter: Pterygotus sadly lost It's record as biggest arthropod ever when Jaekelopterus was found.


	6. Moving On To Dry Land

Devonian Period

360 Million years Ago

Place: Pennsylvania, USA

Oxygen Content: 20% Below Today

Hazards: Giant Killer Fish

A few days have pass since the mane 7's encounter with Dunkleosteus, and now their exploring several miles inland. After walking for a long period of time, they found a lake.

I thought we never stop walking. Rarity said.

We only been walking for an hour. Applejack said.

Well, sorry if I'm not much of a hiker Applejack. She said.

Okay, let's take a break. Twilight

Within minutes, a camp was set up and this time there is some wood to build a campfire. Which pleased Applejack a lot, and as the camp is almost ready Pinkie and Starlight heard a splashing sound from behind. They looked behind and saw a giant salamander like creature crawling out of the water.

This is the giant Amphibian, Hynerpeton. The prototype land dweller for the next 300 million years.

Whoa, that is one big salamander. Pinkie Pie said.

I know Pinkie, he's maybe longer than us. Starlight said.

Within seconds the others came to see what was going on. And they went to have a closer look. And they were amazed how big they are compared to them.

Hynerpeton are 5 feet long in length, much larger than most amphibians today. They've craved out a home along the water's edge. Arthropod enemies still exist, but they've shrunk since their Brontoscorpio glory days. But of course some have now became land specialists, but the air here isn't as Oxygen rich as water. The arthropods primitive lungs can only absorb enough Oxygen to fuel smaller bodies. To adapt they have to reduce their size, and now their role has been reverse. They help feed the growth of their amphibian ancestors.

Still, life for this pioneer is far from easy. It's a whole new world. In the last 50 million years, plants have developed into trees. And with nothing around to eat them, they've grown into vast forests pumping Oxygen into the air.

Hynerpeton has evolved complex lungs to exploit this new Oxygen. His lungs are sacs, just like theirs and ours, and he breaths like we and they do. Forcing air in and out so his blood can asbsorb more Oxygen.

Twilight and the others may not know it. But they still rely on the design developed in this strange amphibian, as well as we do. Hynerpeton can breath on land, but he's still water bound. His skin is much thinner than ours and theirs and it dries out in minutes, so have have to keep it wet. And water is a danger zone.

One Hynerpeton enters the water and dives under, and Rainbow couldn't resist but follow him.

* * *

Rainbow continues to follow the Hynerpeton through as she swims. She's even using her wings for a little extra speed, but what she didn't know is that it was leading her in serious trouble.

The fish are now their ancestor's enemies. Primitive sharks are constantly on the hunt.

And behind the 2 swimmers was a Stethacanthus, the 2 quickly swam for their lives. But then coming from behind the shark was a much larger fish and it swallowed the shark whole. But even sharks are small fry in comparison to some flesh eating fish. This species of colossal fish is called Hyneria.

Hyneria weighs 2 tons. And is 15 feet long. She's an insatiable carnivore.

Both Rainbow and the Hynerton continue to swim for their lives keeping one step ahead of the fish. But just when the fish was about to close in, both of them quickly scramble to shore. The amphibian's limbs are his saving grace. For now. As well as the same for Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Rainbow quickly went back to her friends.

What happen? Twilight asked notice her shaking.

There was a really big fish in there. She said.

Okay, maybe we should stay out of the water then. Starlight said.

Your telling me. Spike said.

Sunset is now approaching. And as the burning sun dips, Hynerpeton can spend more time on land. And for the the male that Rainbow has followed, this stretch of shoreline is his territory. And his trump card with the opposite gender. And nearby are some females.

Hynerpeton females are choosy, and will only go for male who can defend their turf. They also only mate during a short season. The male's future depends on passing on his genes, and tonight could be his last chance.

* * *

As night arrives, so does the competition.

A few hours into the night the gang have decided to watch them for a little while longer. Then they saw another Hynerpeton male appeared.

Another male with his eye on his prime patch. The resident male approaches the new rival, the 2 males stand each other out. To avoid injury, the males demonstrate their strength in a strange push up contest. The 2 male continue their challenge till eventually the newcomer gives up and leaves.

This rival is not up to the challenge, but now their male may be too late for love.

* * *

Dawn.

Early the next morning, all the females in the area have mated and move on. The group of 8 are still sleeping in their tent. However Hynerpeton seems to have missed his chance. The male has been calling out for a while. The only attention he's attracting comes from the dark waters of the lake.

Then suddenly climbing out of the water. A female finally answers his call, and the male seizes the opportunity. And the male climbs on to her as she begins to lay eggs. Amphibian eggs are soft, and their young have gills, not lungs, so they must be laid in water. Where amphibians are most vulnerable.

Suddenly their moment was cut short when a Hyneria approaches from behind. The 2 Hynerpetons have left the shore just in time, the splash has woke up Twilight and the others as they left their tent to see what was going on, and saw the Hyneria on the shoreline only 10 feet away from the Hynerpetonn.

Hyneria can attack like a Killer Whale after a Seal. Only just missing her prey. But she has remarkably powerful fins. Then the Hyneria did something that got the 8 by surprise as they watch her using her front fins and shifting her body forwards out on to land. And takes the male by surprise.

The 2 ton fish clamps her jaws on the Hynerpeton's tail, and once she has a firm grip. She sharply turns her body and enters back into the water after a small struggle.

The end for this Hynerpeton.

Meanwhile Twilight and the others were still shocked of what happen. About a large fish dragging herself on land.

Can you believe what just happen? Rainbow asked.

That big fish just pulled itself on land.

I actually seen that kind of hunting skill with Orcas. Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy is right Killer Whales do have a hunting skill of catching sea lions on land. But no Killer Whale can't drag themselves on to land.

Let's just be glad it wasn't us. Twilight said.

Sure wish we can say the same for that amphibian. Starlight said.

Then suddenly they got sucked into the time warp, and being taken to their next destination in history.

But the amphibians are about to find a way to leave the dangers of the water behind for good. The key to their future success lies in changing their eggs. They evolve a hard waterproofing casing, which protects the young inside from the drying sun. So they can be laid on land.

The babies will hatch out, fully developed, air breathing and independent. They're the 1st ever true vertebrate landlubbers. The very 1st reptiles.

But they will face other giants. Monsters who consider this their turf. The War for the world is moving on to Dry Land. The Arthropods are coming back.

* * *

Next Time, they'll move forward 60 million years and enter the world of killer bugs. From huge flesh eating spiders, to 10 foot millipede relatives. And meet the first reptiles, the origins of Spike.


	7. The World Of Giant Creepy Crawlies

So far, in their journey of walking with monsters, the group witness their earliest fish ancestors escaped their armored enemies, the arthropods. They evolved legs and lungs and took their first steps on to land. But not far enough from the perils of the water.

Now their amphibian ancestors have made another huge leap forward. They've evolved into the first reptiles

But as they move inland, they'll face an ancient enemy. More deadly than ever before. The Arthropods are back.

* * *

300 Million Years Ago

Carboniferous Period

Place: Kansas, USA

Oxygen Content: 40% Above Today

Hazards: Giant Insects

Twilight and the others have been drop off at their new destination, the swamps of the Carboniferous.

300 Million Years Ago, much of the earth was covered in vast swamp forests. Here, nothing is as it seems. The 190 foot giants towering above this water world may look like trees, but they're actually distant relatives of ferns. Even the air is alien. Over a third is Oxygen. Much higher than at any other time in history.

Just look at this amazing place. Twilight amazed by the seen.

I'll say I'm getting mud on my hooves. Rarity complained.

They have been walking through some mud for a while before finally walking on solid ground.

Hey, it is me of is it a lot easier to breath now. Rainbow said noticing something.

Twilight had a idea using her magic, she made a screen appear showing different air levels. And Oxygen was the highest.

I don't believe it! Twilight said. The Oxygen level here is off the charts.

Twilight is right, Oxygen level in modern times are 21% but at this time it's 35% that's twice the amount back home.

So, that's why it's so easy to breath here. Spike said.

What is this place? Applejack asked.

I don't know. Starlight said. But it's almost our home.

The others had little idea how right Starlight was. But they are about to find out. This Oxygen rich Atmosphere has fueled the growth of new, super sized Arthropod predators.

Then they heard loud rustling in the ferns next to them.

What is that? Spike asked nervously.

I don't know. Pinkie said as they huddled close together in fear.

The rustle begins to get louder as what ever is was in the ferns got closer. But then it stop just a few feet from leaving the ferns, and they heard a rattling sound.

Was that a, rattlesnake? Rarity asked nervously.

No, it's sounds a softer than a rattler. Starlight said Unaware that snakes haven't arrived yet.

The group of 8 slowly back away from the ferns, and then suddenly a flash of black jumps out of the ferns making them jump a little. And the flash of black lands on the side of a tree and revealed itself. It was the biggest spider they have ever seen in their lives, much bigger than the Goliath birdeater spider of today. And for those with Arachnophobia, this is your worse nightmare.

This Mesothelae spider is the size of a Human's head. She'd be hunting anything the size of cats or even Spike if were alive today.

That is One Big Spider! Pinkie said a little scared.

Luckily the giant arachnid was not interested in the strange creatures that are near her home. She simply climbs downs, and crawls backwards into her burrow. Similar to a Trapdoor spider of today.

And she's an ambush predator. Operating from her underground headquarters. And inside the spider reaches the end of burrow which goes only almost 3 feet down. Safe in her burrow, she rests her feet on carefully constructed trip line. These allow her to pick up vibrations from the outside world.

What is it doing? Spike asked still scared by the spider's size.

I think it's just resting in her home. Twilight said.

Oh, I seen some spiders living in burrows back home. Fluttershy said.

But, I'm guessing never one that big. Starlight said.

Fluttershy nodded.

What's that piece of webbing for? Pinkie pointed to a silk thread a few feet away from the entrance.

I think it's a trip line of some kind. Twilight said. Some spiders do that to detect approaching prey.

Okay, let's just keep clear of the hole. Rainbow said.

As the gang continue to look at the hole carefully. Then a familiar animal from modern times appeared, a lizard. And unknowing to Spike his first scaly great grandfather.

Hey, look a lizard. Pinkie said.

Reptile Petrolacosaurus is hunting on the forest floor. Unlike their Amphibian ancestors, he has tough scaly skin which traps moisture inside his body. Vital for all land dwellers. Because he doesn't dry out in the sun, He can venture away from water. But that means encountering New Predators.

The Petrolacosaurus continues walking, but then Spike notice he is dangerously getting too close the spider's lair. And it wasn't long when the other notice and tried to warn him.

Inside, the Mesothelae can feel the vibrations as he got closer. And get's ready to strike and got in position.

Oh, I cant look. Fluttershy said covering her eyes.

As the reptile looks down in the hole, then in a sense of POP GOES THE SPIDER! The Mesothelae launches out of the burrow and the Petrolacosaurus turns and runs as fast as his legs can go. The spider begins to chase her target, but the lizard was keeping one step ahead of the arachnid. Twilight and the others follows the hunt til eventually The Petrolacosaurus ran inside a log and taking safety inside.

The reptile outruns the spider. He's evolved a complex heart, much more efficient than his enemy's. In fact the template for our own, as well for Twilight and her friends. It's a powerful pump that pushes blood and Oxygen around his body to his muscles, so he can run at high speed without stopping for a rest. This kind of heart also helps Rainbow Dash when flying that way she can fly at super high speeds without stopping for a rest for such a period of time.

This time though, he's trapped inside a log. And it wasn't long before the Mesothelae has caught up him as she is now at the entrance. The lizards turns to see her as she is trying to get in, by the entrance is too small for and the reptile backs away from her.

At first the spider's armor stops her from squeezing in. Outside Twilight and the others watch as the spider climbs on the log trying to find a way in.

But she's not going to give up so easily.

Back inside, the Petrolacosaurus continues to back away til he stops mid way. And as he stops he heard a rattling sound and sees a shadow, looking up he found himself looking at the spider squeezing through a gap that was big enough to squeeze through. Then she fell and lands right top of him before he even had the chance to react. The lizard screeches helplessly as the spider rears up and jabs him with her large fangs into him. And soon he was dead, Twilight and the others heard the screeches from outside and we're glad they didn't have to see it. And the spider begins to drag her meal back to her den.

Back in her lair, Mesothelae will inject her victim with digestive juices, to dissolve him from inside.

* * *

Not only the Arthropods have flourish in the swamps. The Carboniferous is one of Earth's greenest times. It's this very amount of plants, which has pump up the air's Oxygen to extremes. Fueling the Arthropods growth spurt.

The swamp's damp condition are perfect for plant growth. But the water levels are unpredictable.

They've risen.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Twilight and the others. They continue to follow the Mesothelae from a safe distance from her.

The spider drags her dinner home, but something's wrong.

As the mesothelae enters her home, but before she was completely in. She climb's out in goes in head first.

Inside she has discovered what has happen to her home when she was gone. Most of the hole has been filled with water.

Her headquarters are flooding. She'll have to evacuate.

She climb's back and drags her meal else where. Twilight and the others were confused of why she is leaving her home.

Where is it going? Spike asked.

I think there's something wrong with her burrow. Starlight said.

Rainbow took a careful look inside and saw water in it.

The hole has water in it. She said.

Oh, looks like our 8 legged friend is force to move. Fluttershy said feeling sorry.

I guess there's nothing wrong with following it. Twilight said.

The others begin to follow her from a safe distance. She can't dig, so she'll have to find another hole she can adapt. And once outside, she's vulnerable to larger predators.

As the spider drags her meal, suddenly out of nowhere a giant dragonfly snatches her dinner and takes off. Leaving the spider surprise and upset of losing her catch.

Uh, win some you lose some? Pinkie said confused.

What was that? Spike asked.

A big dragonfly. Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash was right. Meganeura is a monster Dragonfly, Queen of the Carboniferous skies. With a wingspan of almost 3 feet, she's the size of a eagle with an appetite to match.

* * *

Meanwhile the Meganeura has found a secure spot on top of a tree to feed.

High above her Carboniferous kingdom, normally she's invincible. But trouble's brewing.

Some distance away is a storm.

The flood below is due to an approaching storm. The super Oxygenated atmosphere, which has helped fuel the growth of the insects and arthropods, is highly volatile. A lightning strike could trigger an explosion.

The clock is ticking for the swamp.

* * *

Meanwhile down below, back with the others. They continue to follow the Mesothelae to the edge of a lake where she was scared off by a large amphibian called Proterogyrinus.

The rising water levels suit one group of hunters. Amphibians. They've continued thriving over the last 60 million years. Their thin skin still restrict them to the water's edge, but they're powerful predators with a devastating pair of jaws, ready to ambush anything that wanders within reach.

The gang continues to watch as the spider passes a patch of forest with several other burrows which have been taken.

The homeless spider tries her luck further inland. But other Mesothelae fill the forest floor, and they don't like to share.

As the spider and walks backwards, suddenly something came crawling out of the bushes behind as she quickly moves and turns to face the creature. Twilight and the others were stunned to see a giant millipede. And the millipede raise's haft it's body off the ground.

Neither does Arthropleura. His a distant relative of modern millipedes and centipedes, but as long as a car. He can rear up, tall enough to look at a person right in the eye. Although he's vegetarian, his strong jaws could still deliver a nasty bite.

Soon the Arthropleura drives off the spider, and he begin to crawl away as well.

With the rising waters, Arthropleura's foraging leads him into dangerous territory.

The Arthropleura wanders towards a lake, then a Protergyrinus confronts him as he climbs out of the water. And the giant millipede rears up. The 2 were soon in a stand off, almost like a Mongoose after a King Cobra. In this clash of the titans, the arthropod's armor is his best defense. Unless it gets split.

Then the amphibian overpowers's the Arthropleura and flips him over and hit a wooden spike. Within seconds the Arthropod is dead. Impaled, his soft innards provide a feast.

And the Proterogyrinus begins to feed.

* * *

Sometime later. The lightning storm is building, moving ever closer.

Meanwhile the group of 8 saw the mesothelae approaches a hole by a log.

Just in time, the spider finds another hole.

Then just where the spider was about to enter, a Petrolacosaurus came running out much of the spider's surprise, as well for Twilight in her friends. The Petrolacosaurus is evicted, but reptiles don't need burrows to avoid danger, they have speed and stamina on their side.

And the lizard disappears in the bushes. Fortunately for him, the Mesothelae is not interested or hungry.

Meanwhile the spider starts to turn the hole into a hunter's lair.

* * *

Hours later at Night falls.

And Mesothelae settles into her new silk lined home. She tests the new trip lines. They're already picking up vibrations from outside. But it's not Twilight and her friends who were nearby.

The storm is very close now. Lightning strikes ignite the Oxygen rich air.

Not far away giant dragonflies are forced down from the canopy to seek shelter below. An unexpected windfall for the water predator. As some dragonflies fly to close to some Protergyrinus trying to snatch them like Crocodiles catching bats in trees.

Meanwhile some Dragonflies rush pass above the spider's home. And Twilight and the others were getting concern.

Uh, guys maybe we should find some shelter. Twilight said.

Come on. Starlight said.

And begin to leave to find shelter.

Amid the chaos, Mesothelae seems safe in her bunker underground.

Then a bolt of lightning strikes.

* * *

Next morning reveals last night's storm.

A huge fire, ignited by lightning has devastated Mesothelae's neighborhood. Twilight and the others were lucky to escape with their lives.

There are no signs of life above ground.

As they look through the burnt area, Pinkie saw a familiar creature.

Hey look! Pinkie called to the others. It's one of those lizards.

However, a Petrolacosaurus has managed to outrun the flames.

Oh, thanks goodness something has got away. Fluttershy said.

Hey, does that hole look familiar. Spike said seeing a familiar looking hole.

Wait a second, that's the spider's home. He said.

They watch as the reptile moves closer. But now he heads right into the spider's lair. The Petrolacosaurus then walks right in, and the 8 friends waited for screeching. Fluttershy can't watch.

But strangely nothing happen.

Uh, maybe it's a trick. Rainbow Dash said.

Then suddenly the Petrolacosaurus came out of the hole completely unharmed. Much of their relieved, but the reptile has pulled something they wish for the same. As it was the burnt charred crisp body of the spider.

Mesothelae's hole was at the center of the lightning strike. But the reptile gets a spider barbecue.

The Era of the giant bugs is coming to an end. The climate is drying and the atmosphere is losing Oxygen. The monster insects and spiders can't survive the change.

But with their efficient hearts and waterproof skin, their versatile ancestors flourish in the new dry climate.

Evolution takes over.

Then the time warp opens once again and the gang are suck in taken to the next destination.

Lacking restrictive armor means the reptiles can start to make it big. Their muscles and bone broaden and extend. Their bodies mushroom into huge new shapes and forms. Their distant ancestors have come a long way. They're about to conquer the land.

* * *

Next Time, they'll travel forward another 20 million years to meet the first giant reptiles, their strange sailback ancestors who face their toughest enemy yet... Each other.

 **A/N** that will be the only time I do something with spiders because I do not well with them.

Fun Fact: The mesothelae in Walking With Monsters was based on Megarachne which was once thought to be a spider. But which is really a sea scorpion.


	8. Reptile's Beginnings

280 Million Years Ago

Early Permian Period

Twilight and and her friends exit the time warp, and near a large group of large reptiles.

Whoa, those guys are big. Rainbow Dash said.

The world's first giant reptiles have arrived. But they're not related to Dinosaurs. Their descendants, will be of a very different kind.

Place: Bromacker, Germany

Global Temp: 20% Colder Than Today

Hazards: Extreme Seasons

Reptiles have now spread all across the globe. The gang watch as the reptile called Edaphosaurus, bask in the early morning sun. They're 10 feet long, as big as Hippos, and like them their vegetarians.

Life in their new Permian home is a contest battle with the elements. The climate swings between seasonal extremes. From burning summers, to freezing winters. A new species of plant has evolved able to withstand this cold, dry atmosphere. Primitive conifers.

In this harsh unpredictable world, creatures must be tough and adaptable to survive. The insects have shrunk since their Carboniferous glory days. But the giant reptiles have succeed. By finding a way to regulate their body temperature.

Wow, I never seen reptiles like those before. Fluttershy said.

I'm not completely sure. Twilight said. But I think they might be the first big reptiles.

Maybe you right Twilight. Spike said.

It sure feels a little chilly. Starlight said.

Guess those fellas know what you mean. Applejack said gesturing to the Edaphosaurus basking.

Edaphosaurus are sluggish in the early autumn chill, but they'll soon warm up. Thanks to the huge sail on their backs. Their backbone has tall spines connected by a thin membrane of blood filled skin. This large surface area can lose heat fast, if the Edaphosaurus need to cool down.

Twilight made a magical screen appear showing thermal vision, and sees that the sails are quickly heating up their bodies.

Amazing. She said.

Then Pinkie appeared showing her body temperature as well and said. Hey, I'm a different color.

While to heat up they simply turn their sails towards the sun, like a solar panel.

Amazingly, these this strange sailbacks are related to us and them. They're part of a very special group of creatures called Mammal like Reptiles. It's down to them that we have control over our body temperature today. Same goes for Twilight and her friends.

But Edaphosaurus aren't the only sailbacks, and now their biggest enemy is one of their own kind.

* * *

Some distance away on a hilltop, was a light greenish sail much bigger than the sail of Edaphosaurus. Pinkie saw it, but thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

But this no trick. And appearing from behind a tree was a head of a reptile eyeing on the herd.

This is Dimetrodon, a vicious carnivore. The biggest reptile on Earth. Of this time.

The Dimetrodon watches the herd carefully as she tries to choose a easy target.

She'd normally attack adult Edaphosaurus, but today she wants to avoid injury. She's pregnant and almost ready to lay her eggs. Then she spots a young Edaphosaurus which really got her interested.

She finds a smaller, softer target.

Having picked her catch today, the Dimetrodon charges towards the herd. The Edaphosaurus begin to panic.

What's gotten in to them?! Pinkie asked.

I think it has something to do with that! Rarity seeing the Dimetrodon running towards them.

Then the reptile halts to a stop. Which was a surprise for Rainbow Dash.

This was only a mock charge, a tactic to disperse the group and expose the vulnerable young. The panicking Edaphosaurus flush their sails with blood, flashing an eye spot to distract the predator's attention from their vulnerable head.

But Dimetrodon can see through their disguise.

And the female Dimetrodon charges again, and the group of 8 begin to run for their lives. And the Edaphosaurus begin to run in different directions.

Then she stops once again, looking for a target. Then she looks to her left and spots it.

She locks on to her victim.

The young Edaphosaurus sees the predator and begins to run to his live. With the Dimetrodon chasing after him. And within a matter of seconds she close the distance and kills him.

As well as her sheer size and power, Dimetrodon has a killer edge. As a mammal like reptile, she's evolved specialized teeth. Incisors shear off chucks of flesh. We humans have inherited these same meat eating teeth. We have a smaller version in our mouths today. As for Twilight and her friends, it's really more a much smaller plant eating version.

The young Edaphosaurus didn't stand a chance.

* * *

A while later Twilight and the others have managed to regroup from parting away from the chase. And now they were watch the Dimetrodon feeding on her kill, and they couldn't help but feel sorry for the young reptile.

This is a crucial kill for the Dimetrodon. Before she lays, she needs to eat enough to last her for the next 7 months. To boost her babies chances of survival, she's evolved a basic form of parental care. Guarding her eggs.

But the smell of blood has attracted more Dimetrodon.

Highly aggressive males.

Soon 3 male Dimetrodons appeared. And the female took one more bite before leaving.

The female knows better than to defend her kill.

So much for a nice dinner. Spike said.

By the time the group is finished, there'll be nothing left but bones.

The group of 8 continues to watch as the Dimetrodon trio feed. Similar to Komodo Dragons of today.

While Lions today consume 70% of a carcass, Dimetrodon eat 90. But they'll only eat intestines after shaking out the waste inside. Dung is one thing a Dimetrodon can't stomach.

* * *

Sometime the groups finds the female Dimetrodon approaching a mound of dirt.

The female has build a nesting mound of earth and wood.

What's it doing? Rainbow Dash Asked.

Let's watch and see. Fluttershy said.

Inside, she digs a deep burrow. And starts to lay her eggs.

You guys, she's laying eggs! Fluttershy said.

She's gonna be a mom! Pinkie shouted.

Once she was done laying. She covers her brood carefully, ready to begin her guard duty.

Egg thieves lurk in the shadows. Like this carnivorous Amphibian Seymouria that is behind the mane 7. But he's too small to make a full frontal attack. He'll have to bide his time until the female turns her back.

The mother must also constantly monitor the nest's temperature. Temperature control is vital for reptiles even before they hatch. The mother piles on more earth if the babies are too cold. And will remove a layer if they're too warm, otherwise the babies will die.

Once the nest is covered, the mother lays down from a watchful distance.

It's going to be a long 7 months.

* * *

The months pass and autumn becomes a bitterly cold winter. The landscape has transformed. An eerie silence descends as all creatures seek shelter.

The mother Dimetrodon is still out guarding her nest, and the gang is in a tent 100 yards away.

Still the female keeps her vigil, getting weaker all the time from lack of food. This is the most critically time for her young. The nest temperature can drop to dangerous levels, many of the young may never hatch out.

Meanwhile in their tent, Twilight and the others are keeping warm as best they can.

It sure is cold out there. Spike said.

Sure wish we can help our friend. Applejack said wanting to help the Dimetrodon.

I know AJ, but we just can't get close enough without her seeing us as a threat to her nest. Twilight said.

I seen this before in crocodiles. Fluttershy said. The mothers will stay by their nest till the eggs hatch and watch them.

How long has it been since they were laid? Rainbow asked.

We're at month 5. Fluttershy said.

Sure hope spring will arrive soon. Starlight said.

* * *

Then finally winter melts into spring.

And on one morning the gang went for a morning walk and saw some Edaphosaurus feeding.

In the morning's warmth, the Edaphosaurus feed on the thriving conifers. This trees contain a early form of anti freeze, which has help them to withstand the cold winter. They also have an extremely tough hard leaves, making them difficult to digest. To grind down these tough mouthfuls the Edaphosaurus have develop a specialist jaw and teeth. Their some of the first creatures with this adaption. digesting plants is a more challenging task than meat, and the Edaphosaurus vast stomach acts as a non stoping processing factory.

When the hot midday sun raises, the herd lazes beneath the conifers to digest. They carefully shade their sails from the heat.

And the gang begins to head back to check on the nest.

* * *

But there's much activity at the nesting mound. And it's not the mother who's digging.

When Twilight and the other got back they notice a Dimetrodon digging. But Twilight notice it's not the mother, this female has a scar on the left side of her face.

Another female is desperate to lay her eggs. If she takes over the mound, she'll dig out and kill the incubating young already inside.

Then the mother appears and she was not happy to find this trespasser at her nest. The the turns and face her.

The resident mother may be weak, but she won't give up her nest without a fight.

Then the mother charges and the 2 females begin to fight for the rights of the nest. All Twilight and her friends can do is stay out of the way.

Hour later the fight continues.

It's a battle neither can afford to lose.

* * *

Hours more has past, and finally one of the females takes a bite to the head. And the other growls in triumph.

* * *

Next morning, just one female remains at the nesting mound.

It's the resident mother. She's managed to wrestle off her rival. But not without a sacrifice.

The group of were glad the mother has won, but then she turns and reveals something that would sadden any heart.

During the fight, the mother has lost her right eye.

She won't be able to defend her eggs or herself for much longer.

And the thieving amphibian is poised to seize his chance.

* * *

Sometime later.

As summer arrives, the Edaphosaurus are thriving in the heat. The young have grown and test out their newfound strength.

* * *

But the mother Dimetrodon has reached the end of hers.

Over the last few days, Twilight and the others leave some water for her to gain some strength so she make a little longer. But she is still weak from hunger.

So weak, she's helpless as another intruder attacks her nest.

The mother sees a male Dimetrodon dangerously too close to her nest. And is feeding on something.

Luckily this large male has got his teeth into something more substantial than her young. The amphibian.

The male then picks up the dead Seymouria that was trying to break in the nest, and begins to leave.

Meanwhile inside the nest, the precious eggs are safe and ready to hatch.

Twilight and the other went to check on the mother, and then heard the squeaking young breaking through their shells. And the mother got up.

The mother can hear them squeaking. She's achieved her goal.

Their hatching! Fluttershy said excited.

Then the mother begins to walk away from her hatching offspring, much of their surprise.

But at this moment her maternal bond is severed. Unlike her mammal descendants, or even crocodiles she won't nurture her young. Her instinct now is to save herself, by finding food.

As Twilight and her friends waiting for the young, inside the babies begin to break out of their eggshells.

Without their mother's protection, the babies will have to be ready to go it alone.

Soon one of them steps out of the nest. And the 8 friends were adored by them.

They take their first steps into a perilous world, and must make a mad dash for the safety of the trees.

Then the babies started to run towards the nearest tree they can get to.

A danger in a familiar form awaits them. Adult Dimetrodon are cannibals.

Then 3 full grown Dimetrodon appeared, and sadly one of the babies ran too close to one of them and ends up as a snack.

* * *

Not all babies are helpless. Some already instinctively know how to defend themselves.

One of babies is being chased by a adult, and ran into a pile of dung which made the adult stop dead in it's tracks.

They roll in dung. Something the adults can't stand. Repelling their pursuers long enough to get a head start.

Then the baby ran to the closest tree, and makes it just in time.

One adult is driven on by hunger and desperation. The mother.

Twilight and the others can tell that she is very hungry. And couldn't help but feel sorry for her condition, but she will recover.

She'll weed out weaker babies straight away, which helps the strong ones and her species as a whole survive.

I sure feel sorry for her. Pinkie said.

I'm sure she will recover soon. Twilight assured her.

And the now the reptiles evolve to tighten their grip on land.

Then the gang were suck in the time warp again taken to the next destination.

Their legs straighten and lengthen, holding them more upright and giving them speed. Their backbones and muscles get stronger and they even start to look like mammals. To house a larger brain their skull bones expand into an enormous head. And out of their jaws thrust huge, sharp teeth.

A new age of specialist reptiles has dawned.

* * *

Next Time, they'll travel 30 million years to the Late Permian and into the world of the first terrifying saber tooth. But find that it isn't size that count's.

But unaware that their nearing the greatest Mass Extinction of all time... The Great Dying.


	9. The Late Permian

But after 280 million years of Evolution. The war their distant ancestors have waged so long, is much more than a battle between Predator and Prey.

The whole planet is entering a different kind of crisis, one that will destroy the monster reptiles. And wipe out 95% of life on Earth.

* * *

250 Million Years Ago

Late Permian Period

Place: Siberia

Global Temp: 60% Hotter Than Today

Hazards: Extreme Heat, Volcanic Activity

Twilight and her friends have now arrive in the Permian desert that one day Siberia will one day be.

Oh, man. Rainbow complained. Not another desert.

It doesn't seem that bad. Spike said.

Let's go guys. Twilight said. We should probably try to find some water.

Soon they begin to walk through the desert.

All the continents on Earth have now drifted together to create one giant landmass called Pangaea. And at it's center, lies the largest desert the world has ever seen. Possibly even bigger than the Sahara.

It's a brutal world, where animals have to be especially tough. Perfect for reptiles.

* * *

After almost an hour of walking, by a sand dune they saw a large reptile.

Hey, what's that? Starlight asked pointed out to the reptile.

I don't know. Fluttershy said.

Let's have a look. Pinkie Pie said.

They move closer to the reptile, and when he saw them they froze but luckily this reptile has never seen creatures like them before in ignores them.

This is a 1 ton Siberian Scutosaurus. A distant ancestor of turtles, including Rainbow's pet tortoise Tank. Although he has no shell, his back is cover in hard bony plates. And just as well.

These sand dunes hide a fearsome predator, and the girls and Spike are about to meet it.

Scutosaurus normally travel in herds, but this old male got left behind. And his keen nose sense's danger.

Then suddenly the Scutosaurus flees.

Where's he going? Rarity said confused.

Maybe we should follow him. Applejack said.

Then they begin to follow the large reptile, for a while he ran but then he stops from being tired.

Once he tires, he's vulnerable.

Some distant away another reptile of a different species was on a sand dune. And has seen the the group of 9.

Twilight and her friends and the Scutosaurus are unaware they have been spotted.

Then the reptile begins to approach them, and is charging. Pinkie saw it but she thought the heat of the desert was making her see a mirage.

Hey Twilight. Pinkie called. What's that thing you get of seeing things in the desert.

A mirage. She answered.

Oh, cause I think I'm having one. Pointing out the reptile.

Yeah, I can see it too. Spike said.

Me too! The others.

But as the so called mirage got closer, Twilight realized something's wrong.

Uh, guys. She said backing up nervously. I don't think it's a mirage.

Then the Scutosaurus looks and saw the so called mirage as it bites him on his right shoulder.

This was no mirage. His attacker, is a carnivorous Gorgonpsid, Gorgonops.

Then the Scutosaurus and the Mane 7 ran as fast as their legs can take them. And the Gorgonops chases after them keeping pace of her prey.

She's fast, powerful, and equipped with deadly weapons no hunter has had before.

The group continues to run but were quickly cornered by a dune of sand. Twilight and her friends quickly ran away, but their reptile friend lags behind.

Exhausted, trapped and weaken by his wound. The old Scutosaurus has no fight left.

Soon the Gorgonpsid approaches her victim like a stalking Lion after a wounded Buffalo. Twilight watch from a safe distance, and feared what will happen.

All he can do, is wait for the killer blow.

Then the Scutosaurus collapses on to his side, and the Gorgonops pounces on him and clamps her teeth and jaws on his neck. The pony gang can only look away, as she kills the reptile. Then the predator sniffs him for any signs of life then the Scutosaur raise's his head for the last time.

The Gorgonpsid's huge jaws hold a pair of fangs 6 inches long. She has evolved the world's first saber teeth. A lethal weapon some mammal predators will later use. Like Dogs, Wolves, Cats, Hyenas, Lions, Tigers and Bears in the future. Not wanting to become snacks, Twilight and the others begin to leave the revolutionary predator.

* * *

In this harsh landscape.

The reptile's biggest battle is now with the elements. A massive surge in volcanic activity, is beginning to super heat the atmosphere. creating the highest temperatures life on Earth has ever known. Each year the desert's spread, even here in Siberia far north of the equator. Animals are force to live around any lasting source of water, no matter how small.

After walking for a while Twilight and the others found a watering hole. And are feeling thirsty. But 3 Gorgonops are at the water drinking, so they have to wait their turn till their have their fill. But then the Gorgonops they saw earlier has followed them and came to the water hole.

The huge female Gorgonpsid, has come looking for a drink to wash down Scutosaurus. And even smaller Gorgonpsids will do well to keep out of her way.

As she approaches the 3 Gorgonpsids begin to back away, and she begins to drink.

Almost 20 feet long from nose to tail, she's the top predator on Earth. There'll be nothing to rival her, until the Dinosaurs evolve in 20 million years time. But unlike the Dinosaurs, these early reptiles are more closely link to their and our ancestors. Mammals, then to Lizards and Crocodiles. They don't have fur, but they already evolved scent glands in their skin. This way, everyone can tell when the giant Gorgonpsid is around.

Then the female rubs her face against a branch to get rid of a itch.

Despite the presents of these heavyweights. Smaller creatures also eek out a living around the water hole.

As Twilight and the others keep clear of the predators. Fluttershy saw a hole in the ground, then seconds later a little reptile with short tusks came out.

Hey Guys! She called. Look!

They turned and saw the little creature.

Diictodon. A hardee little burrower, just over a foot in a half.

Then the Diictodon crawls back into his home.

They live as pairs in spiral burrows, which remain cool even in the desert heat. Like the large predators outside, Diictodon are distant reptile relatives of mammals. And although it will be 20 million years before the first true mammals appear, there are already family resemblances.

In particular his hearing is link to tiny bones in his lower jaw. One day, these will evolve into our and their middle ear bones. Something no reptile has.

Back outside Twilight and the other were surrounded by other Diictodons.

Several pairs of Diictodon live around the water hole. But his is not a colony. They compete over furiously for the sparse vegetation that is their food. This leads competition.

One Diictodon heads to a bush but sees a another one and begin to fight one another.

These clashes are one reason why both males and females have a pair of short tusks.

Then one of them begins to chase the other off.

There is however one big advantage to living in a crowd. If a neighbor spots danger, everyone soon knows about it.

One Diictodon spots a Gorgonops approaching and dives under his hole. Soon the others followed his lead.

A Gorgonpsid has come to investigate.

The Gorgonops watches curiously as the last 2 quickly dive down a hole. And the predators head hovers above.

A single snap of those enormous jaws will crush Diictodon. If they can get a grip.

The group watches as the Gorgonopsid tries to catch one, but misses.

But it's not always size that counts.

The Gorgonops misses again and the one it miss the first time. Eventually she gave up and leaves. And lies down for a nap.

The Gorgonopsid knows that if she hangs around the water hole for long enough. Eventually larger prey will come to her.

* * *

A short time later, Twilight and her friends have manage to gather up some water to drink.

There is another, unseen resident of this water hole. A monster much less suited than the reptiles to the changing climate. A fugitive from when this desert world was lush and green.

At the water hole a Gorgonops was drinking some water unaware whats under the water.

It's lies and ambush underwater, like a Crocodile.

As the reptile continues to drink. Then suddenly something launches from the water, and clamps it's jaws on it's lower jaw. Much of the Gorgonopsid's surprise, and got attention of several others and even Twilight and the others.

A giant amphibian Ladyrinthodont, Rhinesuchus. But pound for pounded, this female's pick the wrong target.

She lets go of the Gorgonopsid and returns to the water.

The amphibian's ambush attempt was probably driven by sheer desperation. For generations this water hole has supported a wide range of animals, including several other Ladyrinthodonts.

But this one is the last. And as the water she depends on disappears, she's trap.

What was that all about? Rainbow asked about the sudden ambush.

I think that amphibian was just hungry. Fluttershy said.

What kind of desert are we in? Starlight asked.

I don't know. Twilight said.

* * *

Sometime later.

The wet season arrives. But there's no rain. With life under such pressure, species are dying out at a rate that won't be match, until humans and ponies evolve in 250 million years time.

The water hole, is now no more than a large puddle.

Diictodon are more adaptable than most. They can dig deeper to escape the heat. carving out tunnels in the rock hard mud.

But the giant amphibian is in big trouble. And as she grows weaker, her enemy watches and waits.

The Rhinesuchus lies still as a Gorgonops watches the Ladyrinthodont.

It's a deadly game, of Cat and Mouse.

After a minutes of stillness the amphibian quickly flees into the water. And the Gorgonopsid walks away.

Some distance away Twilight and the others are trying to avoid the heat as best they could.

Sure is hot today. Rarity said.

Your tellin me. Applejack said.

I don't know bout you guys. Spike said while sunbathing. But I feel great.

That's because your a reptile Spike. Twilight said while resting in the shade of their tent.

But life here is about to change for everyone.

* * *

Deep down in a Diictodon burrow a pair can feel the ground shake.

* * *

Outside the cause of the shaking was a migrating herd of Scutosaurus. And they have sniff out the water hole.

It's possible they smell the water several miles away. And this could well be the first drink they had in 6 months. And some Scutosaurus drink, the others begin to feed on the bushes.

The desert plants are a poor source of nutrient. But these large reptiles are design to squeeze out every once. Although they cannot chew, their huge stomachs hold stones they pick up from the desert. These help grind the vegetation, so their digestive juices can get to work.

As a Scutosaurus feeds a Diictodon grabs a piece and leaves.

The tough little Diictodon are use to dodging danger.

As Twilight and the others watch the Scutosaurus herd, their sabertooth friend hangs back.

But the Gorgonopsid now keeps her distance. Even she dare not attack such a large armored herd. It's a stand off.

* * *

It turns out the Scutosaurus are a bigger threat to life around the water hole, than the predators, within a few days they drunk it dry. And moved on once again in their internal search for food.

Twilight and her friends watch as the Scutosaurus herd leaves.

They resemble the plot of all creatures on the continent of Pangaea. The global drought has now vanishing millions of years of evolution. Life everywhere, is on the brink.

For animals that do not migrate, the situation's reaching a crisis point.

One day Twilight and her friends saw their Gorgonops friend at a Diictodon hole.

Hunger drives the Gorgonopsid back to the Diictodon. And this time, she tries to dig them out.

But the Diictodon's hard work pays off. Their tunnel in the sun bake earth is deep enough to keep them safe.

The Gorgonops looks over to Twilight and her friends, but leaves them. Just yesterday she tries to make one of them into lunch but Twilight and Starlight blasted beams at her and was enough to discourage her.

Instead the Gorgonopsid's nose leads her back to the dried up water hole. She sense's things are not as lifeless as they seem.

The gorgonops begins to dig and them she pulls out a object in the sand.

Is was the giant amphibian. Just before the water hole dried up, she must have burrowed into the damp mud, forming a cocoon around herself. In a last ditch attempt to sit out the drought.

But in her trance, she's helpless. As the Gorgonopsid feasts.

The Gorgonops begins to feed after removing the cocoon off.

* * *

Days later, eventually storm clouds gather. But instead of rain water, they bring sand.

Twilight and the others quickly went in their tent as the sandstorm nears. And a Diictodon dives in his burrow following their lead.

* * *

The next morning Twilight and the other have dig themselves out of the sand.

That was close. Spike said.

Yeah, no kidding. Twilight said.

The vast Pangaean deserts continue to spread. wiping out entire ecosystems. Even the might Gorgonopsid, as at last pasted. With no prey, even she could not survive. Mummified in the sand, this monster will soon be nothing but dust.

Over the next several hundred thousand years, The Earth will suffocate under a blanket of heat. Sparking a mass extinction, even greater than the one that will destroy the Dinosaurs. In 185 million years time.

The future belongs to a tiny group of survivors, small and adaptable enough, to sit it out.

A Diictodon opens up his hole that was covered by sand.

Fluttershy saw that.

Oh, thank goodness. She said. The little reptiles are okay.

The Diictodon carry digging through out the drought.

Deep inside a burrow a pair has found some roots.

This pair has unearth plant tubers, which hold enough water and nutrient. To keep them going for several months.

Those little guys sure are tough out here. Rainbow Dash said.

They sure are. Spike said. Even though their almost as long as me.

Then suddenly the time warp opens and sucks them in. Taking them to their next destination.

* * *

And were quickly drop off, but what they didn't know is that instead of moving millions of years. The time warp dropped them of just over a hundred years.

And the landscape was horrible. It was a volcanic landscape, and clouds of ash were blocking the sun.

What happen here?! Spike asked.

I don't know. Twilight said. I think this some kind of volcanic eruption.

Then they heard some footsteps, then walking in view from the smoke was a familiar creature, a Gorgonopsid.

Inostrancevia.

Then the Inostrancevia sees another one feeding on a carcass. The Gorgonopsid was hungry but the 2nd one is not interested in sharing. The 2 reptiles started to roar at each other, trying to see who will back down.

Then suddenly a lava bomb crashes down on the carcass. Forcing them to run for their lives. As they ran the Inostrancevia that was feeding got killed by a lava bomb. Wanting to get to safety. they quickly got to high ground, as they got to a hilltop the ground behind them cracks open with lava.

Then Twilight and her friends saw something they couldn't imagine in their worse nightmares. The whole landscape was barren volcanic landscape, and a volcano was erupting. The Gorgonopsid bellows out at the landscape he once called home. Then lava rips open and burns the reptile alive, Twilight and the others escape the same fate when the time warp opens and sucks them in. Taking to their next destination.

The Great Dying. The Permian Extinction.

The most catastrophic extinction event, in the history of the planet. Wiping out 95% of all life on Earth, the closest time Earth was once again lifeless. Our ancestors were only lucky to escape with their lives, as well as theirs.

The volcanic landscape was so big, it can seen even to the moon.

Those who now die, bring the birth of a new Era. With a new cast of creatures, and it's only 20 million years away.

* * *

As millions of years go by, the climate shifts again. And the reptiles are among the first to recover and repopulate the empty Earth. From creatures like little Diictodon, larger, stronger herbivores evolved. These tough forerunners of mammals, seem poised to seize control for good.

But they are in fact, set to play out their final scene.

* * *

Next Time, they'll travel just another 2 million years to meet one of the most successful reptiles of all time.

Who make a perilous journey. Back... to the dangers... of the water.


	10. The Triassic

248 Million Years Ago

Triassic Period

Place: Antarctica

Global Temp: 40% Hotter Than Today

Hazards: Ambush Predators

The group of 8 have been drop off to their new destination, but what they didn't know is that they're at what will become the coldest continent on the planet. Antarctica.

Whoa, this place is cool. Rainbow said looking around.

Sure is. Applejack agreeing with her.

Let's have a look around. Twilight suggested.

Soon they went to see what lives in this Early Triassic World.

* * *

The dawn of the Triassic Era.

And the Earth has only just begun to show signs of recovery. The deserts have stop growing, and huge forests of primitive conifer start to recolonize the land.

As the 8 continue to look around, they saw a huge herd of large reptiles similar to the Diictodon 2 million years earlier.

Whoa, look at those guys. Spike said.

They look at small reptiles we saw at the desert. Said Fluttershy.

Maybe there distant relatives. Said Starlight.

In these new forests, plant eaters recover first. One in particular, like most of the large reptiles, they may resemble dinosaurs. But Lystrosaurus are more closely linked to mammals. And to us and them.

Amazingly their vast herds make up more than haft of all life on Earth. Never again, will a single species do so well.

Some distance away.

Deep within the forests though. A rival is evolving, a new type of animal destined to change the face of life on Earth.

Running on 2 legs, a flash of green appears.

It's a little reptile about 2 feet long.

Meet Euparkeria. A tiny insect eater.

He may not look much of a treat to the dominate reptiles. But the key to his success, is in his hip. The way his thigh bone is attach, allows him to run on 2 legs, freeing his hands.

The Euparkeria begins chasing after dragonflies, running after them like a Basilisk Lizard on water.

This kind of agility, has never been seen before in reptiles. And gives Euparkeria a edge.

The little reptile continues chasing the dragonflies trying to catch one.

Euparkeria will lay the foundations for a new group of reptiles.

The Dinosaurs.

The Euparkeria raises up, and catches a passing dragonfly. And begins to eat.

Giants such as Tyrannosaurus and Diplodocus, can all trace their Family Tree back to this little insect hunter, in the Triassic forests.

And the 1st dinosaur is only 18 million years away.

* * *

Meanwhile with Twilight and the others, they begin to follow the large herd of Lystrosaurus.

The monster herds of Lystrosaurus, eat up so much vegetation, that they constantly migrate to find fresh food. They follow the seasonal rains, and each year in Antarctica this brings them to the edge of a huge voyage.

The only way down for these animals, is through a deep ravine.

And soon, the Mane 7 and Spike are part of the Great Lystrosaurus Migration.

The herd moves mostly at night. And come sunset, they begin the dangerous decent. It will take several hours for all of them to pass through the ravine. And in some parts, there's only space to move in single file.

Which leaves them very vulnerable.

* * *

It was now night, and Twilight and her friends for still moving with the herd. And recently Spike has fallen asleep as Twilight carries him on her back.

Spike seems to be lucky. Rarity said feeling a little tired.

Relax, it's a peaceful night out. Rainbow said.

You don't think their might something hiding among the rocks do you? Pinkie wondered.

I'm sure everything is fine. Applejack reassured. I think.

Lystrosaurus has sharp eyesight, and a very good sense of smell. But in these cramp conditions, it's hard to spot trouble ahead.

And on a small ledge, a dog like reptile is watching the herd.

Their being watch, by a vicious nocturnal hunter. A Therocephalia. Euchambersia.

Lystrosaurus are strong opponents. But this hunter doesn't rely on power to make a kill.

The Euchambersia slowy climbs down the ledge, waiting for a passing Lystrosaurus. Once one was close enough, the Therocephalia leaps from the ledge, lands the the back of the Lystrosaurus and bites it and quickly flees.

The attack is swift, and seems to have been unsuccessful. But this predator's secret weapon, is a poisonous bite. it's venom is more more lethal than a Black Mamba's. And it quickly floods the Lystrosaurus's bloodstream.

All the Therocephalias have to do, is wait for it to take effect.

Within minutes, the Lystrosaurus soon pulls to the side and is weaken by the deadly bite.

The victim collapses, but the herd moves on without concern. They have no social bonds.

Soon the Lystrosaurus drops to it's knees, and the Therocephalias begin to move in.

The Therocephalias close in for the kill.

Soon 4 Echambersia approach the body and start to feed. Twilight and the others were already far ahead when the attack happened. But were unaware of what happen.

* * *

The next morning.

Dawn at the foot of the voyage. And here the Lystosaurus will face they're biggest challenge yet. They need to cross a river, but it's banks are line with open jaws.

And at the river's bank are Crocodile like reptiles.

Chasmatosaurs are the earliest ancestors of Crocodiles and Alligators. They're strange overbite means once they get their teeth into a victim. There is no chance of escape. They don't normally gather in such numbers, but they're here for a special event. The annual migration of the Lystrosaurus.

Nearby a Euparkeria is out searching for insect. And sees a dragonfly on a tooth of a basking Chasmatosaur.

If you're a Euparkeria, the river's not a great place for hunting insects. But he has speed on his side.

As the Euparkeria eyes the dragonfly, it soon flies off. Then the Chasmatosaur explodes and snaps it's jaws it the little reptile only missing it, the Euparkeria takes off running with the large reptile chasing it.

Meanwhile one by one the Chasmatosaurs begin to enter the water.

As the sun rises, the Chasmatosaurs are drawn towards the water. Some of them haven't eaten since the Lystrosaurus last past this way a year ago. Now they sense it's time to feed again.

The Chasmatosaurs enter the water one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The front of the vast Lystrosaurus herd finally reaches the river. They're strong swimmers, but drowning is not the danger here.

Guys look, a river! Pinkie called.

Finally, some rest. Rarity said.

They headed down to the river's edge.

They hang at the river's edge, beginning to go in. For reptiles they have relatively large brains. And they may remember what happen last year.

Soon Twilight and the others got the edge of the river.

Why are they just standing there? Spike asked.

Maybe, they're concern about something. Said Fluttershy.

But with more Lystrosaurus arriving all the time. the back log will soon force them in.

On the other side, lush grazing beck awaits. And eventually the one takes the plunge.

Soon a Lystrosaurus jumps into the river, and begins to swim across. Soon Twilight and the others enter the water.

Cannonball! Pinkie yelled jumping in.

A strong swimmer. he quickly makes it to the other side, same with the others. But with the steep banks they've still got to find a place where they can get a shore. And every moment in the water, increases the risk.

Back at the herd other Lystrosaurus begin to swim across.

More and more Lystrosaurus begin to strike out for the other side.

But now the predators are homing in.

Meanwhile with the first Lystrosaurus and Twilight and the others are nearing a flat shoreline. Nearby a Chasmatosaur watches them. But luckily they got to shore in time.

The first swimmer has made it. And climbs to shore. As well as the Mane 7.

But many of the herd now entering the water, will not be so lucky.

As more Lystrosaurus enter the water and swim across, the Chasmatosaurs begin to close in.

Soon the first Chasmatosaur strikes and drags it's victim underwater. Soon one by one the predators drag their victims underwater, like Crocodiles snatching passing Wildebeest and Zebras.

Twilight and her friends only saw a glimpse of the attack, and were glad it wasn't themselves.

Despite the carnage, the herd is soon reforming on the other side.

The predators are quickly sated and exhausted. Although many Lystrosaurus are dead, it's still only a small proportion of the herd.

But the brief glory days of these strange mammal like reptiles will soon be gone.

And then Twilight and her friends were pulled into the portal being taking to they're next destination.

As life continues to recover after the Permian Extinction, the battle for survival intensives.

Euparkeria may only have a walk on part so far. But he's about to bring in the new age of lethal predators.

He's descendants will be known as the most greatest Monsters of them all.

Dinosaurs.

The unique ability to stand upright and the agility this allowed. Gives the early dinosaurs a competitive edge over our and their 4 legged mammal like ancestors. Repress by these swift killers, their ancestors are reduce to small creatures hiding in the shadows. Their time will come.

But for the next 165 million years, the world belongs to the Dinosaurs.

* * *

Next Time.

They'll travel 18 million years and swim in the 6th deadliest of all time.

And meet some of the first marine reptiles.


	11. The 6th Deadliest Sea Of All Time

_So far, in their mission of diving in 7 of the deadliest seas of all time. Twilight and her friends only dived in 2 prehistoric oceans, but ahead lie 2 of the most dangerous. Inhabited by the nastiest collection of predators, that Nature has yet assmebled._

* * *

6th

Most Deadly Sea Of All Time

Name: The Triassic

When: 230 Million Years Ago

Hazards: Nothosaurs, Cymbospondylus

Twilight and her friends have arrived at their new destination, The Mid Triassic.

Wow! It's nice here. Rarity said looking at the view of the beach their on.

I'm dying to head out the ocean. Said Rainbow.

Twilight made a boat appear and it's in the water. There we are!

They climbed onto the boat and set sail. But unaware what lurks beneath the waves.

The Triassic is a amazing time for Marine Life. Something's new has happen. The fish, or the Mammals, their not the most ferocious animals out there. This sea is dominated by a group that use to just live on the land.

The Reptiles.

Reptiles dominate everywhere right now. Winged Reptiles, the Pterosaurs rule the skies. And the future lords of the land, the Dinosaurs have just evolved.

But there not much to look at yet.

That will be another chapter.

* * *

Of course they were here to explore life in the sea. Home to the largest Triassic reptiles of them all.

Fortunately, sea reptiles are easy enough to spot. Because they have to come up for air.

As Twilight and the others relax on the boat. Fluttershy notice something at the surface of the water.

Hey guys, look at that! She called.

The others quickly saw the marine animal and soon it went underwater.

What was that? Spike said wondering.

We're about to find out. Twilight said.

Their sighting was a Nothosaur.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Starlight, and Spike were about to head into the water. The Nothosaurs they can be a bit nippy. But there's bigger reptiles down there, that could easily kill a pony. So Twilight and Starlight will ready to zap them, incase they come too close.

And soon they jumped into the water.

And soon they saw the reptile. But there's not just 1 Nothosaur, there's a pair of them. And their coming closer and closer, but their just curious. But they are the first ponies and dragon they've seen.

It's unclear how they'll they'll react, but Twilight and Starlight ready if things get hairy. But at the moment, their just curious circling around them. Twilight and the others notice they have a mouthful of teeth like razors. It's the perfect fish trap for them, and they certainly move fast enough to catch the fish that live here.

And soon the 2 Nothosaurs left them, and as they explored the reef. The 4 stumble across another marine reptile with a long tail and long neck that make half it's body.

This was one of the most bizarre reptiles ever.

Tanystropheus.

The 4 watch as the Tanystropheus peacefully walks across the seabed. Great long neck, great long tail, there's hardly any body at all. That long neck is perfect for an ambush predator, and it can swipe that neck forward through a shoal of fish.

Soon the Tanystropheus begins to swim off and disappears into the gloom.

Then suddenly a large marine reptile swam out of nowhere. The 4 were surprised by the sudden appearance, it looked like a cross between a fish and a lizard.

But this was a Cymbospondylus.

One of that great family of marine reptiles, the Ichthyosaurs. He's a primitive member of the group.

And these reptiles will be around for another hundred million years.

The 4 watch as the Cymbospondylus circles back seeming interested in them. They quickly back away from the predator. And he begins to circle them and testing them.

He's slowly moving around them, but one lash of that tail will get it a great burst of speed.

The group huddled together following his movements as he continues to circle them.

And their hearts were hammering, and he gave them a warning lunge.

Twilight and Starlight ready themselves if the reptile gets too close.

Twilight zaps him as he came in again.

And when he came in again Starlight took the second zap. And soon leaves them alone.

And what a spectacular reptile.

* * *

Soon the 4 return on the ship explaining to the others about the dive.

Boy, that sure sounds scary. Pinkie said.

Sure was, just glad it's over. Starlight said.

Then suddenly the time warp open and takes them to their next destination in History.

 _3 seas down, 4 to go._

* * *

Next Time.

They'll jump forward 10 million years to witness the dawn of a new Era.

And meet some of the first Dinosaurs.


	12. New Blood

_Imagine you could travel back in time._

 _To a time, long before Man._

 _Back across, 65 million years._

 _As you travel, you'll see huge changes in the vegetation and the climate. Even the surface of the Earth itself would move. As mountain ranges are pushed up by colliding Continents._

 _65 Million Years Ago_

 _Now you've reach a remarkable period in Earth's history, known as the Cretaceous. It is a very different world, the Himalayas do not yet exist, and the Atlantic is only half as wide. There is no grass, only conifer forests and fern prairies._

 _This is a world._

 _Ruled by Dinosaurs._

 _Giant reptiles, like Tyrannosaurus a 7 ton predator, stalk the landscape._

 _Now they'll be Walking With Dinosaurs, they'll be shown how these magnificent creatures live. How they eat, fight, and reproduce._

 _And they will witness, how the Forces of Nature conspire to drive these animals..._

 _To Extinction._

 _But this story will also take them back much further._

 _152 Million Years Ago_

 _Back to the Jurassic Period._

 _A time when life on Earth, was at it's most spectacular._

 _The creatures there, bathe in a warm tropical climate. There are no ice caps at the poles. Flowers and broad leaf trees are yet to evolve, in the air, and on the land, the world is dominated by reptiles. And by far the most common..._

 _Are the Dinosaurs._

 _But they are not the only giants._

 _Huge Pterosaurs rule the skies, and below them, massive marine reptiles harvest the rich oceans._

 _However..._

 _First this story, will go back even further, to discover where dinosaurs came from._

 _This is our own Earth, during the Triassic Period._

 _220 Million Years Ago_

 _As well as their's._

 _Here there are no separate continents, just one giant land mass, called Pangaea._

 _It is a harsh place dominated by deserts._

 _The Triassic has already seen many different variety of ancient reptiles come and go. But now, out of this dry wilderness has appeared something revolutionary. A family of reptiles, destined to shaped the course of Life on Earth, for the next 165 million years._

 _These, are the first dinosaurs._

 _And this, is where their story begins._

* * *

Arizona

220,000,000 BC

First light, across the western hills of Earth's only continent. Pangaea.

This world, has been ruled by one group of giant reptiles. For over 50 million years, but these ancient creatures have had their day.

All over these lush fern prairies are grimed Evolutionary battle has broken out, among the newer types of reptile. New of this strange world. On these Triassic proofing grounds, dinosaurs are still comparative rare. But they are beginning to the first signs of their future success.

And a early dinosaur was seen.

Soon Twilight and her friends have now arrive at their destination in History.

Okay, how many deserts are we gonna end up at? Rainbow asked.

Well, at less it's more lush here. Said Twilight.

Wish we knew where we are. Said Spike.

Well, guess we might be here for a while. Starlight said.

Uh, how long a while exactly? Rarity asked.

I don't know.

I guess we could go exploring. Fluttershy suggested.

And with that they begin to wonder in the Triassic landscape.

It is the end of the wet season, and the local river is full. But it will not remain this lush, and ahead lies 9 months with no rain.

* * *

After wandering for a while, they came across a small creek.

I don't know about you guys. Pinkie said. But i'm feeling thirsty.

Me too. Applejack agreeing with her.

I guess we could gather up some water. Twilight suggested.

As the 8 begin to fill up their water bottles, a reptile then appeared on the other bank. It's 10 feet long, a little taller than they are, short arms with 3 fingers and walks on 2 legs.

This is a dinosaur.

Whoa, what is that? Spike seeing it.

I think it's some kind of reptile. Starlight said.

Sure is odd looking. Said Rainbow.

One type of reptile has evolved to thrive in drought. Dinosaurs like this Coelophysis, can survive on very little water. She is also light bone, fast, and she is beautifully adapted...

For killing.

Twilight and the others watch as the Coelophysis leans towards the water watching very carefully. And has her sights on a lungfish, and slowly moves closer. And once she was close enough, the predator strikes her jaws in the water snatching the lungfish and brought it out.

Whoa, that is fast. Said Rainbow.

Your telling me. Said Spike.

That was unexpected. Twilight said.

And the dinosaur begins to feed on the lungfish.

Dinosaurs first appeared around 10 million years before, as small predators. But what makes them unique, is special hips and ankles that allow them to stand perfectly balance on 2 legs. With lightning fast reactions, they are built to survive.

Suddenly the Coelophysis was spoke and runs off, after a loud bellow was heard.

What is that? Spike looking around.

I think it came from other there. Rainbow said.

And they began to look where the sound came from.

* * *

After searching for a while, they saw a large group of large reptiles, with short tusks.

A growing chorus of calls, singles the arrival of a huge herd of Placerias. They are making their way down form the fern scrub land for their morning drink.

And Twilight and her friends watch as the Placerias begins to drink from the river.

These impressive 1 ton beasts are not related to dinosaurs. And are much more ancient type of reptile, one there were many different varieties powerful creatures, across the landscape. But now the Placerias are the only ones of their kind that remain. They are an endangered species.

Despite their fearsome appearance, they are actually gentle herbivores. Their tusks are used for digging up roots, but on 2 angry males, these tusks can make lethal weapons.

* * *

A short time later, they follow the herd and saw another Coelophysis watching them.

For the swift Coelophysis, Placerias are prey.

This young female targets the old and weak in the slow moving herd.

Soon a Placerias confronts the dinosaur, but soon drives her off.

One day, the descendants of dinosaurs like Coelophysis, will take over this world. But it is their speed and agility, that gives them the edge in the Mid Triassic.

* * *

After watching the herd for a while, they went downriver to see what else they could find. And right on the river bank, is a reptile feeding on a lungfish.

Further down river, is one of the Triassic's most bizarre animals.

The Cynodont.

Is a missing link between reptiles and mammals.

The Cynodont climbs up a small ledge and begins to leave.

As he runs, his backbone moves from side to side like a reptile's. But he has hair, and lives down and burrow like a mammal.

They followed the creature all the way to his burrow.

I think that's his home. Fluttershy thought.

Yeah, but I don't he'll like some company inside. Said Spike.

I think I have an idea, that might just work. Twilight said. That way we see, but he won't be bothered be us.

They got up to the burrow, and got 8 feet behind the entrance. And Twilight magically appeared a small camera with wheels, and made a screen appeared.

That way we can see what's going on. She said.

She made the camera slowly rolled in the burrow, and after going about 6 feet. They saw the Cynodont, which actually has a family.

Inside was a female sleeping, and she woke when he appeared.

Deep inside, his mate sleep's on a bed of lichen. The bond between Cynodonts is incredibly strong. They pair for life.

Without disturbing them, the Pony gang watches as the pair nuzzled each other.

What they didn't know is that this is where strong family bonds appeared in mammals. Including us and them.

Like all land reptiles, they lay eggs. But after hatching, the young are depended on their parents.

As Twilight carefully moves the camera, they saw something amazing. 3 Cynodont pups, nursing on their mother's milk.

And spend their first 3 months, feeding from special milk glands on the mother's stomach. This form of reproduction has evolved, to protect their young from the daylight predators outside.

Then the father Cynodont pulls and pushes a layer of lichen and brought it outside.

By day, even the father sticks close to the safety of the burrow. And carries out domiestic chores. He only hunts, at night.

Soon the father Cynodont brought the last of the lichen outside and lies down near the entrance.

In the not too distant future, small furry mammals will evolve. From reptiles like these.

Call me crazy, but I think that might a early type of mammal. Twilight said softly without disturbing them.

Please, us coming from reptiles? Rainbow said. That's crazy talk.

I don't know. Starlight said. But I think somehow were actually in the past.

Wait a minute, just before we were got sucked into that portal to begin with. Spike remembering. That book had something written.

What did it say? Pinkie asked.

It said something about, discovering a lost world. that's been lost by time itself.

Wait, lost world, time. Twilight piecing them together.

I think were actually in the past.

What? Rarity said.

But, that's impossible. Said Rainbow. Time travel hasn't even been made yet. Besides Starlight. It's not even controlled yet.

Think about it, when we started this trip. Twilight explained. We first only saw animals in the sea, but not a single one on land.

Now that you mention it, that's actually true. Applejack said. I didn't even see one insect on land at that time.

And look at those reptiles, I think these are at the point were they become mammals.

Okay, so many stops have we had so far on this journey? Starlight.

I counted 12. Pinkie answered.

Okay, we had 12 and maybe many more ahead. Spike said.

But the question is, how many more? Rarity.

I'm not sure. Twilight admitted. But I know we'll be home soon.

* * *

Sometime later.

In the heat of the dry season. The Placerias herds speards out over the scrubland to feed.

Twilight and the others have decided to leave the Cynodonts are a while, and watch the Placerias.

Suddenly the warm breezes changes, and their is the scent of fear in the air.

Suddenly the Placerias grew nervous and sense that something's wrong.

What's gotta in to them? Rainbow asked.

I think something spooked them. Said Fluttershy.

Then the Placerias begin to turn and flee. Then suddenly a large crocodile like reptile rears up and bites a Placerias on the right back leg. And after a few seconds it let go.

What is that thing? Rainbow asked in horrid.

We better get out of here and find out later. Spike said leaving.

And soon the gang leaves along with the Placerias. And the predator is not far behind.

Postosuchus. A merciless ambush predator. The largest carnivore on Earth of this time.

And the Postosuchus rears up and roars.

The terrified Placerias flee, but they are slow. And one of them now carries a mortal wound. Their chaser is a distant cousin of the dinosaurs, evolve from the same reptilian ancestor. But unlike them, she is too front heavy to run on 2 legs. Yet the Postosuchus is easily fast enough to keep pace with the herd.

Soon the injured Placerias was left behind.

Eventually, a combination of shock and blood loss, defeats the wounded Placerias.

And soon the animals drops to his side. As the Postosuchus approaches him.

The carnivore's bite has done it's job. The Placerias is now too weak to fight. And the Postosuchus, has a easy meal.

And the Postosuchus begins to feed.

* * *

As the weeks of the dry season past, only the vegetation around the river remains lush.

Twilight and the others were at the river, and then they saw something flew past them. But it wasn't a bird.

And this attracts exotic hunters from far and wide. Like this Peteinosaurus.

And they watched as the pterosaur drinks.

Whoa, never thought there were other flying reptiles. Said Spike.

Yeah. Rainbow agreeing with him.

She is a flying reptile, who has evolved extra long fingers to support her wing membranes.

The river's resident flying predators are dragonflies. Insects like these evolve long before the first reptiles, and over 100 million ago some took to the air, and became aerial killers.

But in the Triassic Era, these hunters have become the hunted.

And the Peteinosaurus takes off flying, and chase after some dragonflies. And soon caught one.

A jaw full of needle sharp teeth, make short work of the insect.

Peteinosaurus have evolved strong light weight bones for flight. And like the dinosaurs, they are fast, and deadly.

Reptiles are becoming the new masters of the air.

* * *

Meanwhile a herd of Placerias are at the river as well.

In temperatures of over 104. F, the Placerias needs lots of water. And these ancient reptiles have to spend more time at the river. But the herd is nervous. They this is a good place for a ambush.

Meanwhile the Postosuchus has appeared.

The Postosuchus is not hunting. She has recently eaten her fill, and also needs to come down to the river to drink.

20 feet long, heavily built with an armored back, she needs a huge amount of food. And there for has to defend a very large territory.

The Postosuchus looks around to be sure she's alone. And then begins to drink.

The only creature on the planet she fears, is another Postosuchus.

* * *

It is now the middle of the dry season. And months since any rain. Across the scrub lands, smaller rivers are drying out.

In one. a Peteinosaurus risks a cooling bath. He constantly checks for danger.

Meanwhile, all is quiet with the Cynodonts as they rest in their home.

The Cynodonts lie secure and cool through the hottest part of the day.

But no animal here is truly safe.

Meanwhile, near the entrance outside a Coelophysis is near them.

The female Coelophysis has pick up the scent of their bedding. Soon she's exploring the entrance.

And she is not alone.

As she slips her head and neck through the burrow, a 2nd Coelophysis arrives. It wasn't long before the Cynodonts notice there's trouble, and started barking. But they ignore the barking.

Clearly these dinosaurs have not met Cynodonts before.

Then suddenly the father Cynodont bursts out of the entrance almost like he was saying BOO! Or in a sense of POP GOES THE WEASEL And it was enough to drive the 2 dinosaurs away.

And soon he crawls back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight and her friends were watching a herd of feeding Placerias.

Nearby, the Placerias search for moist roots beneath the drying ferns.

Sure is hot today. Spike said resting under the shade of a tree.

you're telling me. Rainbow said.

Meanwhile the Postosuchus is not far away. And appears to be limping from her left hind leg.

The Postosuchus once again needs food. But her last attack has left her with a tusk wound on thigh. A handicap for such a heavily built creature.

And soon, the herd notice her and starts bellowing to deter her away.

The Placerias herd spots her before she can set an ambush. And they mount a aggressive defense.

She'll get no food here. And in such a competitive world, her wound might yet prove fatal.

And soon, the Postosuchus limps away, and without food her wound will get infected.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cynodont burrow.

Evening. And in the burrow, the Cynodonts prepare for a night of hunting.

The young for more develop now. And starting to move about the nest. But they are still vulnerable, and it will be another 2 months before they can do without their parents protection.

The adult male checks the coast is clear.

And soon, he heads out for his hunt.

Meanwhile at the burrow.

A youngster follows him to the end of the burrow.

But that turns out to be a death sentence.

Coelophysis have slithered it's head through the burrow, and soon snatches the pup. And leaves.

Soon the father came back after hearing the pup squealing for help.

Too late, the male responds to his squealing pup.

Soon the angry father Cynodont confronts the dinosaurs and barks at it. And soon drives the predator away. Once gone, he quickly makes his way back to the burrow.

Once again, he drives the dinosaurs away. But this time, they don't go far.

And soon the Coelophysis returns.

* * *

Nearby, a thirsty male Postosuchus has invaded the wounded female's territory.

As the male drinks, the female then appears. And not far behind her was Twilight and the others who were keeping an eye on her condition.

This can't be good. Rainbow seeing the Postosuchus male.

But this Triassic landscape, cannot support 2 giant predators in one dry valley.

Soon the female confronts the male, and he turns towards her. Both confront each other with roaring, but the female is too weak to fight, and leaves.

The female is too weak to fight.

After dominating her territory for a decade. She is driven from her home.

And soon Twilight and her friends felt sorry for the large reptile. And soon they leave.

* * *

Meanwhile things are getting worse for the Cynodonts. As 2 Coelophysis are at the burrow and one is trying to dig them out.

Meanwhile, the Coelophysis are starting to dig the Cynodonts out.

Their situation is becoming desperate. As the dinosaurs will soon expose the nest.

* * *

As the sun sets. The pair have only one choice.

It means shattering their unique parental bond. They eat their own young.

This denies the dinosaurs their food. And gives the Cynodonts the chance of escape.

Under the moonlight, they seize the moment and abandon the hole.

And as Twilight and her friends slept, Twilight woke up and saw them leaving.

* * *

The next morning there are now 3 Coelophysis. But unaware that their gone.

In the morning, the Coelophysis are back. And they still smell the Cynodonts. And it will take them sometime, to realize their work is in vein.

* * *

Later that day.

The dry season continues. After her wasted time at the Cynodont hole. The female Coelophysis has found something in the riverbed.

As she continues to dig, she manages to dig it out.

It is a lungfish. And the dinosaur's unique serrated teeth, will make short work of it's protective cocoon.

But she is not left alone to eat it for long.

As the dinosaur begins to feed. A gang of Coelophysis arrived.

Coelophysis numbers are on the increase. And this leads to competition.

The dinosaurs fight each other, and soon the female was driven away.

The pressure of numbers also brings other changes in behavior.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

under the baking sun, a flock of Coelophysis has united for a kill.

Twilight and the others saw this.

What's going on? Rarity confused of their numbers.

We better go see. Spike suggested.

And soon they saw the reason for their union.

The wounded female Postosuchus has lost the use of her back legs. However, her might jaws could still tear a dinosaur apart.

But the Coelophysis keep their distance, and wait.

And soon the female's life fades away.

The great carnivore's strength fails.

All the Postosuchus heavy armor and muscle are no more than food, for the agile little dinosaurs. Their long snouts and nibbling front teeth can reach under her thick scales.

They eat her, from the inside out.

And soon other Coelophysis join in on the frenzy.

And Twilight and her friends begin to leave.

* * *

The rains are late. And now the real test for survival begins.

As vast areas turn into red deserts. The placerias are driven to migrate in search of water.

But in this extreme drought, dinosaurs have a huge advantage over other reptiles. When they increase, they waste very little water.

Soon Twilight and her friends saw a group of Coelophysis at a small river.

Nowhere is this advantage more obvious, then down by the shrunken river.

Wow, this is almost like a party. Pinkie said.

Yeah, it's like reptile fest. Spike said.

Coelophysis are gathering in huge numbers. And in years of hardship like this, it is the dinosaurs that win through.

There is little room for the other reptiles here. And without other prey, the dinosaurs swiftly turn on each other.

And a Coelophysis was seen feeding on a baby.

Cannibalism is common.

The Triassic, is pushing life to it's limits.

* * *

At night as the group sleeps, Twilight decided to got on some nighttime exploring.

Night reveals dinosaurs are not the only animals, that have managed to cling on.

The Cynodonts survived their brush with death. And dug another burrow hidden in some dried ferns.

And soon Twilight saw the male Cynodont on his night hunt.

Once again, the male is hunting the darkness.

Then suddenly a small squeal was heard.

He has caught the only common prey. A baby Coelophysis.

And soon Twilight watches as the male Cynodont enters back into his burrow.

And she soon returns to her friends, and went to sleep.

Then thunder was heard.

After 9 months of drought.

At last, the rains have arrived.

* * *

Soon the thirsty scrub lands are lush.

Life is back to normal.

meanwhile inside the Cynodont burrow.

inside her burrow, the female Cynodont has laid a fresh clutch of eggs. One day, in the distant future, this adaption of raising their young will pay off of their Mammalian descendants. But as mammals evolve over the next 155 million years, they will only survive as a few small species, clinging on at the edge of a world, dominated by dinosaurs.

* * *

Outside, that future is already arriving.

Twilight and the others are at the river ending their huge thirst.

I'm never leaving you again. Spike said drinking like mad.

Meanwhile a familiar face was also at the river.

The female Coelophysis has survive the drought. Along with many of her kind.

But they have also been joined by another type of dinosaur.

As Twilight and her friends continued to drink, they heard bellows and look and saw a huge dinosaur.

A huge herd of Plateosaurus has been drawn to the swollen river. It is hard to believe that these 4 legged beasts are related to Coelophysis. But these are plant eating dinosaurs.

The lead Plateosaurus rears up and stomps, driving the coelophysis out of his way.

Their size is the key to their success. And at 4 tons, they are simply too big to be threaten.

Soon the rest of his herd joins him as they past Twilight and the others.

This the shape of things to come.

The Age of The Dinosaurs...

Has Dawned.

Twilight and her friends continued to watch the Plateosaurus, before being sucked into the portal to their next destination in History.

* * *

20 million years later, a massive Extinction wipe out thousands of species of reptile.

But the dinosaurs went from strength to strength.

Carnivore grew to enormous sizes.

But their prey got even bigger.

And soon...

They'll meet the Giants of the Jurassic.

* * *

Next Time.

They'll travel 65 million years, and dive in the 2nd deadliest sea of all time.

And meet the largest Jurassic Sea Monster.


	13. The 2nd Deadliest Sea Of All Time

It's time Twilight and her friends, to leave this. The 6th most dangerous sea behind.

Next lies the Jurassic.

To reach it, they have to travel forward from 230 to 155 million years ago.

The Jurassic is right in the middle of Dinosaur time. And it's home to some of the most colossal animals ever to live on land. Outweighed only by the monsters that live in the water.

* * *

2nd

Most Dangerous Sea Ever

Name: The Jurassic

When: 155 Million Years Ago.

Hazards: Liopleurodon

Twilight and her friends have recently arrive at their new destination, the Jurassic. And it is a Golden Age for reptiles. And this is a land of monstrous creatures. On the land, there are giant dinosaurs. And here in the water.

As they swam through the warm waters, they came across a shoal of giant fish. They were so big, that they dwarf even some today's whales.

It's a shoal of Leedsichthys, and they are the biggest fish that have ever lived.

As big as those fish are, there are predators nearly as large that attack. And that's what their here for, to see some of the most massive marine reptiles that have ever lived.

And soon, the group of 8 were swimming alongside of the giant fish. And they easily dwarf today's Humpback Whales, and possibly rival in size the Blue Whale.

Even though there a bit concern, but luckily these giants are fed by the tiniest creatures that live in the sea. They'll filter out any tiny plankton, any small animals floating in the ocean.

Leedsichthys are among the first giant filter feeders ever to appear. And they move through the watch like a giant Ocean Glider, and once they disappear into Extinction. It will be over a hundred million years, before filter feeding baleen whales arrive on the scene. As well as Whale Sharks.

At this time of year, though they're living on their fat reserves. And that really sorts out, the healthy fish from the sick ones. And close by, there's one that can't quite keep up with the shoal. It's just at the edge, and already is attracting some of the smaller predators in these Jurassic seas.

And behind the slow moving Leedsichthys, appeared a shark with 2 small horns over it's eyes. But then, a crocodile unlike any other the group have ever seen before has arrive.

It was a kind of marine crocodile called, Metriorhynchus.

It's totally adapted for life in the sea. great paddle like feet, nothing like modern crocs. And the tail has no armor plating, it became a paddle. This creature, has sacrifice defense for speed.

The Metriorhynchus then swims overhead of Twilight and her friends and got a bit too close. And Twilight quickly shots a small beam enough to drive him off.

And then, swimming from below them was the bizarre shark called Hybodus. And then the shark charges towards the slow Leedsichthys, and then he took a bite out of his right fin.

The team of 8 felt for the giant fish, as the Metriorhynchus came in and took a bite at the fish's small dorsal fin. Both the shark and the crocodile were eating him alive.

But they have not even seen a glimpse of the massive reptile that rules these waters.

But they wouldn't have long to wait.

* * *

Sometime later, they were on a large boat. They're following the injured Leedsichthys with a device that uses sonar. And before, a much bigger predator will appear.

A few minutes later, something appeared on the radar.

hey Twilight, what is that? Spike asked.

Twilight went over and had a look.

Not sure. She said.

All that Twilight can make out was something with 4 flippers and short compact neck. And it's making a beeline towards the giant fish. Whatever it was, it's nearly as big.

Within a few seconds, Twilight was able to make a screen appeared. And then the others arrived, and they saw the Leedsichthys hanging downwards, and next to it was a colossal marine reptile black with white patches on it's skin, it was Liopleurodon. And has large jaws and a skull. They Leedsichthys is not moving a fin, it's sad to say that it's dead. And soon the large pliosaur swims off into the murk.

As much as Rainbow would love to dive in the water with them. She's gonna need some protection, but Twilight has came up with a idea.

A smell suit.

Liopleurodon have a acute sense of smell, special nostrils that work in the water. And perfect for a ambush predator.

Twilight's theory is to use a bottle of noxious chemical into the suit. And if the Liopleurodon get too close, if things get a little hairy. Twilight has added a valve, once turned it will release a explosion of chemicals into the water. Twilight used a similar chemical of that from sharks. Pinkie asked what she used, and Twilight said she doesn't want to know.

Luckily it was field tested with younger Liopleurodon in shallow water. A dummy was used, and place squid in the suit to get the Liopleurodon to come.

In experiment 1, they tried a chemical deterrent that keeps sharks away. And tested it out with these reptiles, but it didn't work. And Rainbow would most likely had her head bitten off or torn in 2 if they went with that.

In experiment 2, they tried the new idea that Twilight choose. And it actually worked.

But the big question is...

Will it work on a 80 foot long adult sea monster.

* * *

It was now night, and Rainbow was getting ready for the dive. She already ready has a smell suit on, and Twilight is joining her as extra set of eyes. Because a 2nd Liopleurodon might appear to the Leedsichthys carcass. And luckily some light were getting ready.

And before long, the 2 ponies jump into the water. And knowing, that this is a bad idea.

Before long, they managed to find the fish carcass. And a Liopleurodon is feeding on it, and as predicted a 2nd Liopleurodon has arrive.

As one swims, Twilight and Rainbow got a cracking view of it's teeth. They are so distinctive, that rosette of really sharp teeth are like knife blades. And they are digging themselves into the fish carcass, slicing through the flesh of that Leedsichthys. And that short neck helps them to be more powerful of twisting off chucks of flesh.

The 2 colossal sea monster were so busy feeding on the carcass, they don't seem to notice the 2 ponies hovering them. And Rainbow can take a calculated risk, she's got the smell suit on. So she is gonna move in, as close as she dares.

Rainbow moves in a bit closer, and now she was just 20 feet from a feeding frenzy. And some really ferocious sea reptiles, but she is petrified watching this.

Then Rainbow saw one of them coming towards her so close. She quickly turns the valve as the chemicals spilled out, and the Liopleurodon swims away from her. Rainbow was so relieved that Twilight's plan has work.

But now was it was time to get out of here.

And the 2 swam to the surface to rejoin the the others. Both shaken, but glad to be still alive.

And after telling the near death encounter, the 8 were pulled into the portal and taking to their next destination.

But that was the 2nd most dangerous sea.

Which means, they have yet to enter...

Hell's Aquarium.

* * *

Next Time.

They'll travel 3 million years to the land that will become Colorado.

And will meet the largest animals, to have ever walk the planet.

Author's Fun Fact:

Liopleurodon doesn't really come even close to 80 feet, which I know. Or any pliosaur, the closest of any species was a 50 foot specimen.

And Leehsichthys can get to a length of 40 to 50. 55 or 60 feet might be the maximum they can reach.

But they truly are the first giant filter feeders before whales and whale sharks appeared.


	14. Time of the Titans

Somewhere on the edge of the Jurassic forest, a mother dinosaur is laying her eggs.

In a large clearing at the forest's edge, a colossal long neck dinosaur lets out a bellow.

She is a 25 ton Diplodocus.

The Diplodocus crouches down into position and lays the last of her eggs.

Each football sized object is carefully place in a deep trench.

And soon, the last was laid.

And the mother covers them up.

Tenderly she buries her clutch, and then abandons them to their fate.

And once the eggs were covered, she leaves them just as mother sea turtles do after laying eggs on a beach. And heads out to rejoin her herd passing by.

Out on the fern plains, the rest of her gigantic herd grazes. She is one of a great family of dinosaurs called the Sauropods, that dominated this period in Earth's history.

The female Diplodocus bellows out to her herd.

They are the largest animals, to have ever walk the planet.

And the herd marches across the plains of the Jurassic. The time of the Titans.

* * *

COLORADO

152,000,000 BC

This is the Jurassic Period.

And the giant continent of Pangaea that use to stretch form pole to pole, is now breaking up.

It is much wetter than the earlier Triassic Period, and where there were once deserts. There are now vast forests of conifer trees.

It is over 70 million years since dinosaurs first appeared on Earth. And in this greener world, they have evolved into a number of different forms.

In a section of forest, Twilight and her friends have just arrived from their time warp. And right now, there exploring a section of forest floor with pieces of what appears to be eggshells.

3 months ago, a mother Diplodocus laid 100 eggs in this clearing on the edge of the forest. It is time for them to hatch, but there are signs they have been discovered by a egg thief.

'Find, anything guys?' Twilight called while looking at a eggshell piece.

'Nothing, yet!' Rainbow called.

'Hey! who's that guy?' Spike seeing something.

The others went to Spike, and just 30 feet away. Was a small 6 foot long dinosaur. And seems to tall enough to look Twilight in the eye.

The culprit is a Ornitholestes.

A 6 foot long carnivore. That is closely related to the dinosaurs that will evolve into birds.

They then notice the Ornitholestes feeding on a small animal, but they can't make out what it is.

Normally he hunts small lizards and mammals in the forest. The hatchling, is a extra treat.

As they were looking at the Ornitholestes, what they didn't is they were about to get a real surprise. As a bit a leaves move.

Only 30 feet from the carnivore, and right under Twilight. The forest floor moves.

Then right under Twilight, a small greenish head of a creature pokes her head from the ground.

Right under the predator's gaze, a baby Diplodocus, or Sauropodlet is hatched.

Then suddenly more baby Diplodocus poke their heads from the ground like sea turtles emerging the sand on the beach. And it wasn't all long before Twilight and her friends notice. And even the one under her.

All around her, her brothers and sisters are also struggling free from their buried eggs beneath the surface.

And their are safety in numbers.

'Aw! Hi there, sweetie.' Fluttershy gently petting a baby Diplodocus's head.

And luckily for the babies, the Ornitholestes is too busy eating to start chasing more Sauropodlets. He has had his fill.

Meanwhile, Twilight notice the hatchling that was under her. And she was only as big as a small cat.

The little female rests for a instant.

However small, vulnerable and cute she may appear now. But she is genetically program to become a 90 foot long, 25 ton giant colossus like her mother.

And then, along with the other survivors, heads for the deep forest as fast as her legs can carry her.

Twilight and the others watch as the baby Diplodocus scatter further in the forest like baby sea turtles heading for the water after hatching.

Their mother laid them at the edge of the forest, because she was too big to go in deeper. But the little sauropodlets need to, they need the cover of the deep forest. For the next few months, their only chance for survival is to remain hidden from predators amongst the vegetation.

* * *

A short time later, Twilight and her friends momentarily lost some of the hatchlings in the ferns. But soon found them after seeing some ferns shaking.

Between the trunks of huge redwood trees, the forest floor is covered in a dense layer of ferns.

Beneath these, the sauropodlets immediately start their life long obsession with eating. Newly hatch, they only weigh a few pounds, But they'll have to grow by 1 ton a year until they are adults, that's an amazing 4 to 6 pounds a day.

But the forest is not a perfect sanctuary.

Soon a Ornitholestes appeared into view and is hunting.

When faced with danger, the sauropodlets lie very still. And depend on their camouflage for protection.

The baby Diplodocus kept still as they could, and their green coloration to match the ferns. And the Ornitholestes walks past them, and luckily the predator ignores Twilight and her friends who were near some.

It may have worked this time. But all too often, the sharp eye predator gets his meal.

'That was close.' Said Starlight.

'Yeah, these little guys sure know a thing or 2 out here.' Rainbow said.

* * *

Sometime later, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy decided to explored outside the forest.

Not all of the landscape is covered in forest. There are vast open fern prairies, and this is where the titans of the Jurassic roam. Dinosaurs like Stegosaurus, with it's distinctive row of spinal plates.

Soon, the 3 flew over a pair of Stegosaurus.

'Wow! like the back plates!' Rainbow like the plates of Stegosaurus.

These prairies are kept clear of trees, by the constant grazing of such giant herbivores. And none, have a larger impact on this environment, than the biggest dinosaurs of all.

the Sauropods.

Then the 3 saw a large herd of adult Diplodocus and couldn't believe their eyes of what they were seeing.

There are many different types of these gigantic long necked creatures. Diplodocus are some of the longest of them in this time. For protection, they move in herds of 30 or more. And some of the older ones are over 90 feet in length.

They use their very strong but stiffed necks to graze over large areas without moving much. To balance their necks, they have long tails, with long whip like ends that are used for communication between members of the herds.

As the 3 flew around the herd, Rainbow almost got hit by the whip like tail of one that swings around.

Such a huge herd on the move, attracts a number of smaller animals. As they eat and trampled the vegetation, insects swarm around them.

As Twilight flew closer to side of one, she notice some flies of the dinosaur's side.

And insect hunters, like damselflies. Use the dinosaurs as gigantic feeding platforms.

There is even a tiny flying reptile or pterosaur, called Anurognathus. That specializes in life amongst these giants.

Twilight then notice some Anurognathus feeding on damselflies.

These pterosaurs feed on insects, and spend their entire life's hanging on to the Diplodocus.

They fight, feed and breed. On creature that are 150,000 times heavier than they are.

The herd of giants moves on, carrying it's own unique habitat, with it.

Then suddenly, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow sucked into a time warp. Even the others.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

After a night of rain, the redwoods steam in the tropical morning temperatures. And a dinosaur's dawn chorus fill's the air.

In a small canyon, Twilight and her friends can hear the chorus of calls. And it was a wonderful sound.

A year has pass since the sauropodlets flee into the denser part of the forest. And deep in a canyon, the little female grazes.

Twilight and the others soon found their little friend feeding on the canyon walls with her siblings. And she has gotten a growth spurt since they first found her.

She is already over 10 feet long, she feeds with other yearlings that stick together in a crush, for safety. Their here because the canyon wall's are dripping water, creating a thick layer of moss and fern.

But the canyon runs down to the prairie, and all this green attracts larger dinosaurs.

As Rainbow and Spike explored a little further down the canyon, a large male Stegosaurus suddenly appears from the next bend.

A 3 ton male, Stegosaurus. He to is a herbivore, but very dangerous if needed to. The large plates on his back are there for display. It is the 3 foot spike spines on his tail, that make him so lethal. These he cam make such deadly effect, despite having a very small brain for his body size.

The large male begins to drink water from the stream.

And Spike and Rainbow made the wise choose of leaving him alone. And soon everyone else went further down the canyon away from the Stegosaurus.

But on the other bend, behind them. 2 large predatory dinosaurs appeared.

But 2 Allosaurus have also been drawn here, by the smell of prey.

The crush of 5 Diplodocus, Twilight and her friends are unaware that there about to have some deadly company.

Meanwhile, Spike then had a strange feeling and glance behind him. And his eyes widen with fear and his head spines went limped. And slowly backs away passing Twilight.

'Spike, what's wrong with you?' Rarity asked unaware of the Allosaurus.

'Spike? What's gotten in to you?' Twilight asked.

Trapped between the Allosaurus, and the Stegosaurus ahead. Spike would rather deal with the Stegosaurus and starts running away as fast his legs can take him. And the baby Diplodocus soon spotted them, and start to flee.

Twilight and the others soon saw the Allosaurus and starts running from them. But sadly, 1 Diplodocus have sadly met it's end when the first Allosaurus knocks it off it's feet and deliver's a killing blow to the neck.

Meanwhile, the rest of the young sauropods flee pass the Stegosaurus and startled him, as well as Twilight and her friends.

'Sorry, big guy!' Rainbow passing him.

But then, in an act of self defense. The Stegosaurus struck a tail spike at a baby Diplodocus, the force was enough to kill it on impact.

Meanwhile, as the 1st Allosaur feeds, the 2nd Allosaur hasn't made a kill yet. And begins to chase after them. But only to find the Stegosaurus in his way. And soon the Stegosaurus turns to his side to make himself look bigger along with his back plates.

The Stegosaurus flushes blood into his plates, creating a frighting display of color.

The Stegosaurus swings his tail, and stands his ground with his opponent slowly backing away.

Confused and frighten by the herbivore's display, the Allosaurus backs down.

And soon, the Allosaurus leaves the Stegosaurus alone. And the large male soon begins to calm down.

And the Allosaur heads back to his friend still feeding on the baby.

Sauropodlets are small prey for the Allosaurus.

The 1st Allosaur growls at his friend, saying this meal is his.

These are the Lions of the Jurassic. One of the Top Predators of their age.

The Allosaur roars again and feeds again, and the 2nd is force to wait his turn if there'll be any scraps left that is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends have manage to return to the fern patch. Along with the other surviving Diplodocus.

The crush once again, seek the sanctuary of the ferns. Even though, weighing half a ton now, there not as well hidden as they used to be.

And soon, they begin to feed.

As they grow, there teeth become more like the adults. These are simply pegs that not design to nip or chew. Instead they are perfect for stripping ferns of there leaves.

As they fed, the young female approaches a large skeleton.

Nearby, the vast skeleton of a adult Diplodocus lies where it fell. Such huge weight baring bones are too large for any forest creature to remove. The female can have little idea that in 10 years, she will be almost as large as this.

But the crush realize they are too near the edge of the forest. And retreat into it's green depths.

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

Twilight and her friends once again exit a time warp.

'This is getting a bit old.' Said Rainbow.

'You're telling me.' Said Applejack.

As they walk through the forest, Twilight suddenly bumps into a very strange tree.

'This is a odd tree.' Said Twilight.

Spike then felt the tree trunk. But instead of wood, he's feeling tough scaly skin. Then suddenly, the odd tree trunk moves as it turns out it was the right front leg of a immature Diplodocus.

This is the female, that hatched 5 years ago. She is now 40 feet long, and weighs over 5 tons. She has also start growing the spines of the adults, and the whip like tail end. And the old predators are no longer a threat.

The Diplodocus have remained in a crush. But are starting to get too large for the forest, there's not enough food. And the trees decrease their movement. Soon they'll have to leave, and join a adult herd on the plains.

'These guys are sure getting big.' Applejack amazed by their size.

'Yeah, but I think they may have to leave the forest soon.' Said Fluttershy.

But there is more room, down by a river running through the forest. But Nature is about to take charge of these dinosaur's future.

As the Diplodocus drinks from the river. Smoke appeared.

'Is something burning?' Spike smelling something.

Drifting through the trees, comes the scent of woodsmoke. It is a smell that terrifies every forest dinosaur.

'Oh no. A fire must've happen.' Starlight said.

'We better get out of this forest before it gets closer.' Twilight said.

They along with the Diplodocus crush begin to flee from the smoke, hoping to get a head start from the fire.

There is a huge forest fire to the south.

The Diplodocus start to flee, but to support their weight. They always need 3 legs on the ground. So despite the danger, they can only managed to amble.

But if they were in the open, they can actually do a speed walk like how a elephant would do if they wanted to get somewhere in a hurry.

The blaze however moves faster.

* * *

Later that night, a huge firestorm burns across the forest. And the cries of trapped dinosaurs rang through the blaze.

These Jurassic fires are rare, but can be destructive.

* * *

The fire has went on all night, and most of the forest has burn. And the flames have claimed a huge number of victims that were unlucky to make it out alive.

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends are now out on the prairie. And they made it out of the forest just in time. But only 3 members of the Diplodocus crush made it out with them.

This is expose territory for them, there still not large enough to avoid an attack from a adult Allosaurus.

And some distance away, under the shade of some trees. A pair of Allosaurus sleeps in the shade, and one watches as the group walks by.

To the young Diplodocus, the other dinosaurs here are unfamiliar. Even with Twilight and her friends.

And huge.

As walked, then suddenly a large sauropod appears behind them. And it's body shape made it look like a Giraffe.

'Whoa!' Rainbow stared.

'Sweet Celestia!' Applejack removing her hat.

This is Brachiosaurus. a 43 foot high sauropod, that specializes in grazing on the treetops. His kind can harvest cones and fresh leaves, no other dinosaur can reach. And have grown enormous on it.

Twilight and her friends were amazed by the Brachiosaurus, and soon saw a another.

These adults weigh over 50 tons. making them some of the largest land animals that have ever existed.

The juvenile Diplodocus do not have the same size advantages. And need the protection, of a adult herd.

* * *

A few days later, a eerie call of cries went across the plains from the young sauropods. A call adult animals are program to respond.

Twilight and her friends are at a lake still with the surviving Diplodocus.

And the youngsters need help.

And suddenly, a herd of gigantic adult have finally responded to their calls and have arrived.

1 elderly female sizes up the new comers. She's possibly the herd's leader. And she accepts them. And they soon follow the herd.

Safe, at last.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

The herd of Diplodocus is at full strength. With a range of members from 40 foot youngsters, to gigantic old adults 3 times their size. It is the mating season. And for the first time, the female that hatched 10 years ago in the forest. Is old enough, and strong enough to reproduce.

'Quite a surprise, that we keep getting in more time jumps, huh?' Rainbow said.

'Telling me, it's doing something.' Said Spike.

Then the Mane 7 begin to watch the Diplodocus.

The males have started to display. During this, they rock back on their tails to impress mates.

Then they saw 2 males stood up on their back legs. Then 2 males stood shoulder to shoulder with each other.

And fights break out. With creatures this size, the forces at work during mating confrontations, are colossal. Enough to shatter ribs, and shake the ground.

Then the 2 males started shoving their bodies at each other. And the ground shook. And quickly one of them backs down. And the victor rears up and came down shaking the ground.

The victor wins the right to mate.

* * *

That evening, their female is approach by a young male. She first responds with foot stamping and low frequency sound that are too low for most animals to hear. Something similar with elephants. The male picks them up through the ground and rubs his body against hers.

* * *

A few days later, the Diplodocus have calmed.

As Twilight and her friends check out the herd. The female feeds on the edge of the herd. But she is still not large enough to be immune from attack.

And she is unaware, she is being watched.

Some distance away, a pair of hunting Allosaurus is eyeing on the female having choosing their target.

An Allosaurus knows she is vulnerable.

The female Diplodocus continues to feed unaware of the Allosaurs.

The predators wait for her to become distant from the herd.

The Allosaurus watches patiently waiting for the right moment to strike. But then, the Diplodocus has stopped them and flees. One Allosaurus charges towards her, and then he leaps onto the side of the sauropod almost knocking her off her feet. And then the predator slips and falls off.

Then Twilight and her friends notice the hunt going on.

The female Diplodocus ran as fast as her leg can take her. But the Allosaurus being faster, has got in front of her. And instinctively the sauropod rears on her hind legs to keep her throat out of leaping range of the Allosaurus.

The Allosaurus was so focus on the female, that he has failed to notice that suddenly a tail of a adult Diplodocus slams his body. And the impact knock him off his feet.

Saved, by the huge tail of a larger Diplodocus.

The Allosaurus rolls over, and climbs to his feet.

Twilight and the others saw the whole thing, and were amazed by the scene.

'Whoa! Didn't see that coming.' Rainbow said in awe.

'Yeah, that is cool.' Said Spike.

Soon the female rejoins the herd with deep wounds on her side. But she will recover.

Then the female joins the side of the biggest Diplodocus that the mane 7 have ever seen of this trip.

Diplodocus can live for a hundred years. And above a certain size, they have no natural predators.

Sauropods dominate the Late Jurassic. And it will be millions of years before they'll disappear, along with the other dinosaurs.

With their passing, Life will never again...

Be this large.

Twilight and her friends watches the herd of Diplodocus. And soon the time warp opens, and are pulled and taken to their next destination in history.

And the herd of Diplodocus continues to march across the land.

* * *

The mighty sauropods will continue to roam the planet.

And their lowland prairies became flooded. Because the sea levels began to rise.

This created vast inland seas, and in the next chapter.

We will meet the giant carnivorous reptiles that patrol them.

* * *

Next Time.

They'll travel another 3 million years, and explore the shallow seas where Europe will one day be.

And meet an old Ancient Enemy.


	15. Cruel Sea

In a coastal area, a brown mid sized theropod dinosaur is standing a rock ledge watching for prey.

The most fearsome predator of the Jurassic, is watching his prey. Seeking through the water, the carnivore fixes on his unwary victim.

Waiting for the perfect moment, to strike.

Then suddenly the hunter has become the hunted. Right behind the dinosaur, a colossal marine reptile lunges it's head out of the water. And clamps it's jaws on the dinosaur's tail, and soon disappears under the waves.

* * *

OXFORDSHIRE

149,000,000 BC

Twilight and her friends soon arrive at their destination, at shallow sea with a few islands.

Under these amazing waters, lies the future continent of Europe. But now, in the Late Jurassic Period all that exists here are a few scattered islands.

The break up of the old continents has pushed up the ocean floor, and raised sea levels. Flooding the lowlands, and creating vast shallow seas.

Here, dinosaurs do not rule.

Soon Twilight and the others have arrive on a island. And they begun to explore.

"Wow, this place is sweet!" Said Spike.

"Sure is a nice place to get away." Rarity said.

"Yeah. A place to kick back and relax!" Said Rainbow.

"How bout, we save that for later." Said Twilight.

They explored along the rocky ledges on the beach, and soon came across a group of reptiles resting on the rocks.

Instead, giant marine reptiles evolved.

Perfectly adapted to life in these beautiful waters. All of them are air breathers, like this 8 ton Cryptoclidus.

"Whoa, check out that guy." Pinkie seeing the Cryptoclidus.

"I must say, they don't like their land dwellers." Said Rarity.

"Maybe their water animals." Fluttershy said.

On the land, their heavy hulks.

Then they notice one of them is crawling towards the water. Using his 4 flippers in the same way sea turtles do on the beach. And it dove into the water.

But in the water, they are transformed.

And soon, another dives in the water.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pinkie running after them. "Cannonball!"

Then Pinkie jump right in the water.

"Pinkie!" Twilight running after her.

Soon they went in the water after her, and surprisingly breathable air bubbles form around their heads. And they can see perfectly, and they saw the Crytoclidus's true form.

All sea reptiles once lived on land. But 75 million years ago, the ancestors of these creatures took to the water. And their legs became graceful flippers.

"Whoa! These guys are wicked in the water!" Rainbow amazed by them.

"Looks like we'll be exploring their world now." Said Starlight.

* * *

Sometime later, they came across strange coiled shells floating in the water.

They share this shallow sea, with other strange Jurassic creatures. Like the Ammonites, that ride the currents snaring small prey with their tentacles.

"These for some weird squid." Said Spike.

These rich sunlit waters, are on the northern edge of the ancient Tethys Ocean. A sea that separates the Earth's 2 continents, one in the north, and one in the south.

Once a year, they are the stage, for a remarkable natural drama.

After swimming for a while, the gang have came across what looks like a cross of a reptile, a fish, and a dolphin.

It's starts with a single pregnant Ophthalmosaurus. Followed by hundreds more of her kind. All are gathering here, from deeper water, to give birth.

"What are those guys?" Rainbow seeing the Ophthalmosaurus.

"I think their reptiles of some kind." Said Fluttershy.

"Not the best way for a dolphin impression look." Said Spike. "But, close enough."

These are the oldest of marine reptiles. And most completely adapted for aquatic life. With streamline fish like bodies

Then 1 Ophthalmosaurus swam up the group by curiosity, and then quickly jolts away.

"Whoa, these guys are fast!" Said Rainbow.

And soon, they watch a Ophthalmosaurus leaping out of the water like a dolphin. And falls back into the water.

And soon they spotted a Cryptoclidus.

Most other marine reptiles like Cryptoclidus, use all 4 flippers to chase the blizzards of fish through the water.

Twilight observes how the Cryptoclidus are using their flippers to swim.

And soon, a group of them started hunted a school of fish.

Flapping like underwater wings, these flippers can be used separately to give them enormous maneuverability. Or together, for sudden bursts of speed.

The group watches the underwater speed demons swam through the water, like penguins and seals do.

These unique method of locomotion, is destined to disappear from the ocean. At the end of the Age of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

Soon Twilight and the others went back up on the beach to dry off. And begin exploring the rocky ledges some more.

The animals on the small islands above, also depend on the sea's bounty for their survival.

While exploring, they came across some small pterosaurs.

Among the jagged rocks, live a colony of flying reptiles. These sea pterosaurs are called Rhamphorhynchus.

"Hey, it's more of those winged reptiles!" Said Rainbow noticing some.

And then saw one skimming it's beak through the water. It's their way of fishing.

They have evolved the unique way of catching fish, without getting their wing membranes wet. Their streamlined beaks, skim through the water, grabbing anything in their path.

Soon one appears and lands on a rock. And has a fish in it's mouth.

The teeth of these flying reptiles made look bizarre. But their ideal for snatching slippery fish through the water.

They soon notice that the Rhamphorhynchus's teeth don't pointed inwards, but slight forward. And begins to swallow the fish.

However, swallowing their catch. Is a different matter.

And soon, the pterosaur swallows his catch.

* * *

Meanwhile near a shallow bay, a Ophthalmosaurus porpoise's on the surface.

And soon, Fluttershy and Twilight went back into the water. To check out what was going on.

The Ophthalmosaurus are starting to give birth. Most sea reptiles return to the land to lay eggs. But not Ophthalmosaurus, they give birth to live young.

This frees the adults, from the need to crawl out of the water. And has allow them to evolved their fish like shapes. A single female has between 2 and 5 pups. But since they are air breathers, the young must be born tail first, otherwise they would drown in the time it takes them to escape from the mother.

It's the same method with Whales and Dolphins.

Twilight and Fluttershy soon notice a female that has just had a pup, and quickly the small baby makes a beeline to the surface.

The newborn pups have just a few seconds, to reach the surface and take their first breath.

And soon, the little pup has made it, and took his first breath of air. For the first time in his life. And soon dives down again, and like all reptiles he is on his own from the moment he's born.

And the young pup went up curiously to Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Aw! Hey there cutie." Said Fluttershy.

And soon, the small Opthalmosaurus swims off.

From the moment they are born, the little pups are vulnerable. These waters are full of predators, even adult Opthalmosaurus will eat the offspring of others. To increase the chance of survival for their own pups. The only real safety, is amongst the cracks of coral.

As Twilight and Fluttershy swam around, they notice a female near the surface. She too is giving birth.

Birth is a dangerous time for the mothers too. This female is trying desperately to exspell her unborn offspring. Fighting for air, she stays near the surface.

Her struggles are a lure to sharks. These predators have acute hearing, and the sound of splashing betrays an animal in distress.

As perfectly evolved killing machines. Sharks were patrolling the oceans long before marine reptiles appeared.

Twilight and Fluttershy were still watching the Opthalmosaurus from a distance on the seabed. But their unaware of the approach of the sharks.

After 20 minutes, her condition is exhausting her. She's having to breath more frequently.

The sharks start to move in closer.

As 1 Hybodus moves alongside of a coral reef. He swims off.

Suddenly something lurking in the gloom, scatters the sharks.

And something was seen moving in the depths.

Something big.

Then suddenly a colossal marine reptile lunges from the blue and snatches the Opthalmosaurus. In seconds all that's left of her, was a part of her tail. And soon Twilight and Fluttershy saw the culprit, and they quickly recognize it. As it swims off.

Liopluerodon.

At 150 tons, it is the largest and most powerful carnivore ever to live on the planet. This male measures a colossal 80 feet, and is big even for his kind. His size means he's probably over 100 years old.

He too has detected the mother's distress from a distance. Liopluerodon has a directional sense of smell. 2 separated chambers in his nose, work in the same way as a pair of ears. Pin pointing exactly where a smell is coming from. A powerful tracking device. Steering the largest carnivorous jaws ever known.

Twilight and Fluttershy followed the sea monster a bit, but was hard to keep up. And he was moving through the water like a great ocean glider.

Each one of Liopluerodon's 4 flippers is over 10 feet long. Giving him enough power, to guide his huge bulk amazingly through the water.

* * *

Above the sea, food is less rich. A lonely dinosaur has been force to swim between the islands, in search of a meal.

This dinosaur has probably been swimming for almost a half hour.

With huge marine predators in the water, this a dangerous journey.

But luckily he makes it to shore just in time. And is on the beach near Twilight and the others.

"Wow. That guys sure had a swim." Said Pinkie.

"You're telling me." Rainbow agreeing with her.

And soon the dinosaur begin to wander away in search for anything to eat.

Large dinosaurs are rare here, and at 15 feet long from nose to tail. Eustreptospondylus is the biggest. They are primary scavengers, combing the beaches for dead animals. But on such small islands, they are always under pressure to find more carrion.

And the group follows the Eustreptospondylus through the trees, and to another section of the island. And they came across another Eustreptospondylus feeding on a carcass.

But another scavenger has got here, first. This Eustreptospondylus is picking the last rotten strips of flesh off a dead shark. But even these old remains, are enough to trigger a confrontation.

Soon the 2 dinosaurs started a tug of war match on the carcass. It was almost like 2 dogs fighting over a chew toy.

Neither will risk an injury, and in the end. It is the loudest roar, that wins.

Then the 2nd Eustreptospondylus lets out a roar. And the 1st ran off.

* * *

2 weeks later, and the group went for a swim. And they soon notice a Cryptoclidus at the seabed.

Having a lungfull of air, presents all marine reptiles with a buoyancy problem. Cryptoclidus has found one solution.

Then the Crytoclidus starts digging his snout in the sand.

"What is he doing?" Rainbow question confused.

"Not sure." Said Twilight.

He is not searching for food in the sand, he is in fact after pebbles and grit. sitting off the fine grits, and hold the largest stones in his stomach. For balance, which weighs him down.

* * *

At sunset, Twilight and the others climbed to the rocky ledges and join up with the Crytoclidus coming up to shore for the night.

The land is safety for the Crytoclidus. With the high tide, they've come up onto the rock ledge to rest. And also, to be out of reach, of Liopleurodon.

"Well, guess it's time to get some sleep." Said Twilight.

And soon, they begin to settle down for the night.

* * *

Under the moonlight of night, familiar creatures crawled out on the beach.

Horseshoe crabs.

Ancient creatures who's origins survive 150 million years before the Jurassic. On a high tide, the females struggle up the beach, and each lay as many as 18,000 eggs. These creatures have a advantage that allows them to survive before the dinosaurs appeared. And will do so for at least another 150 million years to come.

* * *

Early morning.

And the arrival of the horseshoe crabs has cause a feeding frenzy. Every year, Rhamphorhynchus come swarming to this beach, to gather up the eggs laid in the night. While the last few crabs, struggle back into the water.

But as the pterosaurs carelessly feed, a Eusterptospondylus approaches the frenzy. And then, charges at the small reptiles snatching as many as he can catch.

Hearing the commotion, Twilight and the others watch from the edge of the treeline wondering what was going on.

* * *

A month later, the eggs hatched. And the babies are wash into the sea by the high tide.

The next day, the Opthalmosaurus's life at the reefs are coming to a end. In a few weeks, they'll enter life of the open oceans.

But the sharks are still a danger. One day these will the most feared predators in sea. But in these Jurassic waters, they themselves are prey. While swimming the waters, the group have came across a Liopluerodon at the surface taking a breath of air.

The Liopleurodon is an expert in ambush.

And soon the large reptile dives down into the depths.

He takes one giant gulp of air, then descends to hide in the depths.

There, he can hold his breath, for over a hour.

And Liopleurodon, is a shark eater.

As they swam, Twilight and others hoped that the Liopleurodon is watching them for below. And as they swam, they saw a shark swam away and then a 2nd Liopleurodon appeared.

Unexpectedly a female Liopleurodon arrives on the scene. This, the bull will not accept.

Soon the male Liopleurodon approaches the female.

Liopleurodon are fiercely territorial about their hunting areas. And confrontations almost always end in violence.

Soon the 2 giants reptiles circle each other, and then the male bites the female's left rear flipper.

The female is force to leave the area. Her flipper has been badly ripped by the male's tusk like teeth. Attracted sharks, that follow her trail of blood.

* * *

Sometime later, storm clouds start to gather.

It is 4 months since the pups were born. And their ready to leave, but they are about face one of the greatest hazards of this Cruel Jurassic Sea.

These islands are regularly raged by violent tropical storms from the east. That are strong enough to tear up the shallow seabeds, smash corals, and kill thousands of marine animals.

Soon a large hurricane hits the islands. And it went on for hours on end.

* * *

The storm has had it's victims. It was not just these delegate bone Rhamphorhynchus, that where broken in the 100 mile an hour winds.

As Twilight and her friends which survived the storm, went up to the beach. And saw something horrible.

The old Liopleurodon, disoriented in the murky waters. Has ended up stranded on a island beach.

And unlike the 26 foot long Cryptoclidus, he is too heavy for his flippers to hull his body back in the water. And he is as vulnerable as a beached whale.

Before long, a Eustreptospondyus appeared.

As beachcombers start to gather. They are wary. While the giant is still alive, his enormous jaws are lethal.

Soon a 2nd Eustreptospondyus appeared, and watches.

But they can to buy their time.

As time went on. The carnivore's own 150 ton body, is slowly suffocating him.

* * *

Sometime later.

Hours later, the 2 Eustreptospondyus are now feeding on the pliosaur.

The Liopleurodon's life has now fade away. The largest carnivore the world has ever seen, is no more than a bank bit for a group of lucky scavengers.

The body of the marine reptile, will keep the dinosaur well fed for many weeks to come. If not, months.

The Jurassic is a golden period for giant marine reptiles.

It will be another 90 million years before they disappear from the oceans.

Along with the Extinction of the Dinosaurs on land.

Twilight and her friends watched the the scavenging dinosaur feed for a while. And soon finally, the time warp opens and they are pulled in. Being taking...

To their next destination in history.

* * *

Meanwhile, underwater.

Most of the Opthalmosaurus pups have survived the storm. Now face life, in the open sea.

One day the females will return. And when they do, they will be carrying the next generation.

* * *

Marine reptiles were one of the glories of this ancient time.

Even though turtles are the only ones left today.

There was another major group of reptiles, that shared the dinosaur's world.

The flying Pterosaurs.

And as they'll shall see in the next chapter.

They were just as spectacular.

* * *

Next Time.

They'll travel forward 22 million years.

And travel across the world, with a winged giant.

* * *

Author's Fun Facts:

Believe or not, there was a fossil find of bite mark of a Pliosaur. And the size showed it belonged to a 80 foot long monster.

So it's possible that a 80 foot Pliosaur has yet to be discovered.


	16. Giant of the Skies

The early morning light reveals on a sandy beach, and lying on the sand was a dead body of a large Pterosaur.

In life, he was the most magnificent beast ever to take to the wing. He ruled the skies supreme, flying far and wide over the lands of the dinosaurs.

This is the story of the last journey this giant ever made.

And the Mane 7 will be part of it.

* * *

BRAZIL

127,000,000 B.C.

Twilight and the others have recently arrived on a rocky coast, with some flying creatures around them. And nearby with the young Atlantic.

It is a beginning of a period in Earth's history, called the Cretaceous. And the movement of the continents is not only breaking up the giant northern and southern land masses. But it continues to push up sea levels, this has opened new sea ways and coastlines.

Where once there was solid land, now there are ragged cliffs. Housing with a colorful abundance of flying reptiles, called Pterosaurs.

Pterosaurs have filled the skies for 100 million years, and many species are now huge. Wingspans of 20 feet or more are common. But there is one species that dwarfs them all.

"What are those things?" Spike seeing the Pterosaurs.

"I think there some sort of flying reptile." Twilight said.

"There not like any flying creature I ever saw." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie then looks behind her, and then her eyes widen. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

The others turned, and were completely awestruck. It was a giant Pterosaur, 3 times bigger than the pterosaurs that fly around him.

His is Ornithocheirus, 38 feet from wingtip to wingtip, and a body bigger than a man's. He is the undisputed King of the Skies.

Soon the huge male Ornithocheirus gently glides down, and lands on a flat surface of rock. And the Mane 7 moved a little closer, to get a better look at him. To the Pterosaur, the strange newcomers seeing him don't seem to bother him.

This giant is over 40 years old, most of his life has been spent wandering the globe in search of food. But every year, there is a dramatic interruption to this nomadic lifestyle. It will soon be time, to find a mate.

On the rock ledges around him, the mating season for another Pterosaur as well underway. The bizarre looking Tapejara. Which are known for their sail like crests.

Pterosaur's wings are thin membranes of skin, that stretch from elongated fingers on their fore limbs to the ends of their hind limbs. It's a similar design of that with Bats, but a Bat wing is more of a design with elongated fingers with webbing between them. Dragons also have the same wing design. The wing design of Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight is somewhat similar to a Bird's wing.

Their bones are hollow, and very lightweight. They are masters of the air, but on land cumbersome. With their legs joined up by the wings.

The male Ornithocheirus is now finishing up his rest.

Instinct is telling the Ornithocheirus that it is time to move on. He must leave these shores and returned to his breeding site in Europe. On the other side of the world.

And then, the Ornithocheirus spreads his wings, and then soon takes off into the air.

"I wonder where he's going?" Starlight wondered.

"Maybe we should follow him." Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight." Applejack said. "Hate to break it to you, but almost half of us don't have wings."

"I really hate to repeat the last time I had them." Rarity shivered from the memory when she did.

"We can just use a spell that allows you float and we'll follow him." Starlight said.

Before long, Starlight made a spell allowing Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie and Starlight to float in air. And they begin to follow the giant pterosaur through the air.

For this giant of the sky, it will be the last great flight he ever makes.

What he is about to undertake, is the most astounding journey in the Animal Kingdom. And Twilight and her friends will be a part of it.

From the shores of the Great Southern Continent, they will travel to North America, cross the Atlantic Seaway, and fly onto the islands which mark where Europe will one day be formed.

Spread out below them, will be the majesty and spectacle, of a world ruled by dinosaurs.

In just a few days, they reaches the southern tip of North America.

And below them, traveling north across the coastline. Was a large of dinosaurs called Dakotadon.

The beach is wide, flat and by the edge of the forest. In this time, the beach is like a Dinosaur Freeway.

Below them, a column of Dakotadons stretches along a beach. Grazing the edge of a dense forest. A thousand tons of dinosaur, are on the move.

Hundreds of mouths are searching for a fresh place, to satisfy their enormous appetites.

The herd is traveling on the beach, because for many reasons. There's more room to move around than inside a forest, and if a predator is spotted, one will call out. And the sand would give them extra traction to run.

But there is a setback ahead.

The weather begins to change from a sunny day, as storm clouds begin to gather.

And soon it begins to rain.

The climate in the time of the dinosaurs is warm and tropical. There are only 2 seasons, dry and wet. Now it is the time of year for tropical storms. In moments the short stretch of coast is drenched. Welcome relief for thirsty plants and lean rivers. But it is a disaster for a migrating Pterosaur.

The Ornithocheirus was forced to take shelter inside a gap under a rock.

The Ornithocheirus is grounded by the heavy rain. Frustrating his urge to get to the breeding site.

Twilight and the others are forced to take shelter as well.

* * *

The next day, the weather starts to improve.

As the sun begins to raise, Twilight and her friends started to wake up. And the the storm has finally pass.

The Ornithocheirus waits impatiently in his cave, and busies himself grooming. He's plagued by biting parasites that tap into the blood vessels on his wing membrane. If he is to find a mate, he must be in good health and prime condition. He has to keep the parasites in check.

Half an hour later, when the updrafts from the water begin to form. The Ornithocheirus finally takes off, and Twilight and the others begin to follow him.

At last, he can resume his epic journey.

For thousands of miles, they follows the coast of North America.

When flying next to this flying giant, the Pterosaur's wingspan was 4 times wider than Twilight's. To him, she's the size of a Sparrow next to a Harpy Eagle.

And soon, they must face open water.

This, is the young Atlantic.

But it's still only 186 miles wide. To reach the other side, he'll need all his gliding skills to exploit the air currents that form over the waves.

Today, large seabirds like the Wandering Albatross which is the largest living flying bird. Use air currents over the ocean to keep themselves in the air.

Along the way, he must feed.

But flying low has it's dangers. Hungry monsters watch him from below the waves.

And beneath the surface, a Plesiopleurodon dives down.

An entire day on the wing, and they have arrived on the most western of Europe's islands.

Further inland, a relative of Dakotadon thrive here.

It's there larger most famous cousin, Iguanodon.

They grow up to 3 tons at full size.

These animals are also joined with a Polacanthus, it's likely they travel with Iguanodon herds for extra protection. Even though they have a set of spines on their back and armored back.

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 and the Ornithocheirus are resting on a rock in the middle of the lake. While on the shore, a mid sized predator was watching in the bushes.

A Utahraptor.

Raptors are a recent species to evolve. But have quickly proven to be the deadliest dinosaurs.

But luckily, the female Utahraptor has chosen the Iguanodon as targets.

Somewhere close by is the rest of the pack.

The other Raptors have a wide circle around the herd. And are waiting for the right moment to strike.

With lethal claws, this 20 foot long killer is armed. And long fingers help them to latch on to swift moving larger prey.

And that's what Raptors are most famous of. They can tackle animals many times their own size.

And soon, the pack starts chasing after the herd as the Iguanodons started running. One Raptor closes in on one Iguanodon, and quickly lunges into it's back. But the 3 ton herbivore quickly jolts to the left and the sudden momentum cause the Raptor to slip and fall onto the ground.

By the time the Raptor got up again, the herd starts bellowing to get her to leave. And the Raptor screeches.

Raptors have the legs of a sprinter, and do not pursue their prey for long. So she saves her energy for later.

Close to a hour later, the Iguanodons move down to the lake to drink.

In the background, the Ornithocheirus sits on his rock completely safe. And the Mane 7 watch the herd as they drink.

Some distance away, a lone Utahraptor watches.

The Raptors are closing in.

Soon the pack begins to close in, and are within striking distance.

And then the Utahraptors lunge from their ambush spots. And the herd starts to run from the Raptors.

And then, one Iguanodon has gotten separated and then, 2 Raptors lunge onto his side. The herbivore tries to shake them off, but they got a firm grip on his side. And the 2nd Raptor clamps around neck.

And moments later, the Iguanodon was brought down.

* * *

Later in the day, the pack was still gorging themselves in the carcass.

This is the first kill they pack made in for over a week. In one sitting, they'll eat 220 pounds of meat.

High above, the Ornithocheirus has to leave this killing fields. And the Mane 7 follow him. To find a safer place for the night.

* * *

Later, they rest for a while at a lake.

But were soon drove off by birds protecting nests with eggs.

The birds will one day rule the skies.

* * *

Driven on, they eventually reaches the huge island of Cantabria. Which will one day be the bedrock of Spain.

They are exhausted by their 8700 mile journey.

Ahead lies the mating ground.

Every year of his adult life, he has returned to this same spot to mate. Already the beach is full of male Ornithocheirus nosily competing for space.

And soon they begin to fly lower to the ground.

"Ugh, we've been flying for days." Rarity complained. "I thought we never rest."

As the old male approaches, he knows from experience that the nearer the center of this loud crowd. The more attractive he will be to the females. He heads straight for the dominant position has has occupied in previous years.

Right in the middle.

As the old male get closer to the middle, he was then drove off by the males.

Bit this time, he faces a challenge to his supremacy.

Again and again, he tries to land. But the males on the ground sends him off.

Eventually his weariness tells him to land somewhere else.

His position has been taken over by younger males.

For the outcast, the world has been turned upside down. Now banished to the outskirts of the mating area, he'll be lucky to attract a female at all.

The old Pterosaur starts calling out as the Mane 7 are nearby resting.

"I guess this guy has seen better days." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, and he flew for a long time." Pinkie said.

"At least we can rest for a while, now." Spike said.

Meanwhile in the center of the gathering, younger males are having better luck of finding mates.

* * *

3 days later, and at last the breeding site is emptying of males.

And it is blistering hot.

Twilight and her friends have been keeping cool from the sun in the shallow water.

But on this day, their huge flying friend wasn't feeling well.

Their Ornithocheirus has yet to mate. And worst still, the hot sun has taken a heavy toll.

Heat stress and lack of food, have all but killed him.

Twilight and the others appeared after a swim. But soon saw the weak condition of their friend.

The King of the Skies, has lost his majesty.

By sunset, the old Pterosaur begins to lose his fight with the heat.

* * *

By morning in first light, he was already dead.

His life has run full circle. In his time, he traveled the globe. But death finds him here, in the very same place where he first mated, some 40 years ago.

On the beach around him, are others who lost out in this struggle to reproduce.

Twilight and the others stand by his body, believing he had a good long life. And a small young Ornithocheirus approaches the body and starts feeding.

But nature has seldom wasteful. They have become food, for the next generation.

The possibly soon to be future King of the Skies calls out.

And then, Twilight and her friends were sucked into the time warp and being taken to their next destination.

* * *

The Pterosaurs continued to rule the skies for millions of years.

While on land, the dinosaurs spread to every part of the globe.

In the next chapter, they will see how they even conquered the most extraordinary environment of all...

The dark forests, of the South Pole.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends jump forward 21 million years, and meet the dinosaurs.

Surviving in the South Pole.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, it's been busy with other stories.**

 **I promise the next chapter will come sometime next week.**


	17. Spirits of the Ice Forest

The Sun rises over a forest.

Dawn, over a silent forest a few hundred miles form the South Pole. It is the end of months of total darkness.

Deep within a forest, by a pond. Lies a body of a dinosaur.

And as the Sun's rays filter down from the trees. And reveal a cold harsh world.

Here there are polar dinosaurs, adapted to cope with extreme conditions.

But even they struggle to stay alive.

In the water near the body, a flat head with eyes on top surfaced and then lowers into the water.

And then, like a Crocodile. The head of a large Amphibian lunges from the water, and snatches the body.

And disappears under.

This far south, the first day of spring lasts only a few minutes. But it triggers the starts of astonishing story of survival from the polar year.

* * *

ANTARCTICA

106,000,000 B.C.

It is the Mid Cretaceous Period, and dinosaurs are now more wide spread then ever. Reaching every part of the globe.

But one place, is a special challenge.

The South Pole.

Here, a giant continent made up of South America, Australia and Antarctica is kept warm by ocean currents that are forced down from the Equator, to encircle it.

Instead of ice caps, there are lush forests. But unlike the unchanging tropical climate elsewhere, Antarctica has seasons. From hot summers under midnight Sun, to cold winters of total darkness.

Twilight and her friends have recently arrived to this ice forest, and are unaware that in 106 million years time. It will become the coldest continent on Earth.

"This is amazing." Spike looking at the scenery.

"Yeah, it's very lush and warm here." Fluttershy said.

"I wonder what could live here." Rainbow thought.

"I'm sure we'll run into something sooner or later." Twilight said.

A few minutes gone by, and as they near a small stream. A small dinosaur rushed by them.

"Whoa, who's that?" Pinkie seeing it rush by.

"I don't know, let's follow it." Twilight said.

The followed the dinosaur until it finally stopped, and got a good look at it.

It was a 2 legged dinosaur, similar to the Dryosaurus back in Jurassic times. It was called Leaellynasaura.

And the Leaellynasaura chipped.

Leaellynasaura is a dinosaur that has adapted to this extreme climate.

Soon, the Mane 7 found a whole group of them.

Throughout the winter, they've survived in the warm sheltered heart of the thick forest. But now in spring, they emerged to feed on the fresh plant growth.

They are just 6 feet long, and their most distinctive feature is their large eyes. Which help them find food in the dark winter.

Twilight and the others watched from a distance, and as the group feed on the plant growth.

"Wow." Fluttershy watching them.

"I must say, their coloration does make good impressions." Rarity looking at their green coloration.

These dinosaurs are sociable little animals, that live in small clans. Enabling them to make the most of scarce resources. The clan is dominated by one breeding pair, and the hierarchy ensures that a Leaellynasaura is always on lookout duty. He irregularly issues reassuring clicks, as long as the coast is clear.

Among the clan, they noticed one Leaellynasaura on a tree stump keeping lookout. And made reassuring clicks to them.

"I think he might be a lookout." Starlight said.

"I think you're right." Fluttershy said. "Some bird groups do that."

The Leaellynasaura sentry does see them from his lookout post, but doesn't sense them as a concern.

Nearby in a small pond however, a black object is seen under the surface. One Leaellynasaura noticed and then made concern calls alerting the clan. And part of a tail was seen, Twilight and the others soon noticed.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Applejack said.

And then, hauling itself out of the water. Was a giant Salamander like Amphibian, but at 16 feet long.

The sentry has spotted a giant Amphibian, Koolasuchus. He has massively powerful jaws, weighs about half a ton. And is a carnivore.

Twilight and the others peered over a log and saw the Koolasuchus. And he was as big as a Crocodile.

"Whoa, that is one big Salamander." Pinkie said.

"I've never seen one that big before." Fluttershy said.

Close by, 3 Leaellynasaura were by a log watching the 1,000 pound Amphibian.

In the water, Koolasuchus is lethal. But on land, his legs have trouble dragging his bulk around.

To the Koolasuchus, seeing this would make this seen easier for Crocodiles and Alligators. As Twilight and the others watched as he drags himself over a slope.

And he is no threat to the live little dinosaurs.

He has been hibernating over winter in the forest. And now faces what for him, is an arduous journey of 600 feet, to get back to the river. Where he will spend his summer.

Twilight and the others followed the Koolasuchus as he lumbers through the forest floor and makes it the open near the river.

This bizarre looking creature is relic from a time before dinosaurs. In most parts of the world, competition from Crocodiles has driven these magnificent Amphibians to extinction. But here, the waters get too cold for Crocodiles. And the world's last Koolasuchus survive, still patrolling the waterways, just as their ancestors did. 150 million years before them.

And the Koolasuchus finally hauls himself into the water of the river. And they watched as he was soon accompanied by another Koolasuchus.

* * *

As spring take hold, and the days grow longer. The forest bursts into life.

Many of the plants in this unique conifer and fern forest, have specially adapted to lie dormant during the dark of winter. And only with the spring light, do they start to photosynthesize again.

And within no time, the forest was starting to turn green again.

For the clan, it is also a time for feverish activity.

Having mated with the first spring's sunrise. They are now building nests. It is a team effort, with the dominant pair building in the center. And other subordinate animals working around them.

Twilight and the others watched from a distance as they build their nest.

Many of these piles of leaves will never hold eggs, but act as decoys to help protect the main nest.

But no matter how busy these little dinosaurs are, they always have to remain alert to danger.

And Twilight and the others have been so busy with watching the clan. That they've forgotten that this is a world of living fast and dying young and they've became careless of what other creatures live here.

Some distance away, a mid sized Theropod hides and watches from the trees.

A Polar Allosaur.

A summer visitor, from warmer lands to the north.

The Polar Allosaur watches the clan, waiting for his moment.

He is a 1 ton ambush predator.

The Polar Allosaur slowly approaches closer to get within striking distance. But he accidentally stepped on a branch which then creaked under his foot. The sentry quicklys sound the alarm hearing that.

"What's with him?" Rainbow asked.

And then the Leaellynasaura start fleeing in directions as the Allosaur charges from his ambush spot losing the element of surprise. And the Mane 7 quickly runs off away from the Allosaur.

And soon they were completely gone.

The Allosaur is the largest and fiercest killer in the forest. But he was spotted early enough by the sentry, and as the clan melt into the undergrowth along with the Mane 7. He is no match, for their speed and agility.

Frustrated of losing a catch, the Allosaur begins to leave the area.

* * *

Twilight and the others deciding to leave the Leaellynasaura for a while and went off exploring.

Spring across the polar forest brings the movement of many animals. In the sky lines of Pterosaurs heads south for their summer rouses.

And among the trees there is the echo of unfamiliar sounds.

In the distance, the air is filled with odd sounds.

"What is that?" Rainbow looking around.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

The largest of all of the summer migrates, is coming to the forest.

And soon, a large herd of large dinosaurs were seen as they traveled down the river.

These unusual calls herald the arrival of huge herd of Muttaburrasaurus from the north. For the last 2 months, they have been migrating 500 miles down the coast of Australia. Following the Sun to the south. These dinosaurs move towards the pole every year, to strip the lush vegetation, and find secure sights to lay their eggs.

The Mane 7 watched as the Muttaburrasaurus move down river in amazement. And soon, some of them begin to feed from the branches of the trees.

The herds have a major impact on the forest. Each massive adult weighs about 3 tons, and can pluck food from branches 15 feet off the ground. While feeding, the dinosaurs keep in touch using their specially adapted noses to produce a range of trumpeting calls.

And then, one Muttaburrasaurus trumpets through it's nose as a thin membrane of skin expands making the calls.

* * *

As the forest becomes more crowded, the clan's nest need constant attention.

The Mane 7 went back to the forest, and found a Leaellynasaura tending a nest.

The lead female treats her pile of rotting leaves like an incubator. And uses her sensitive beak to monitor the temperature. Then she adds and removes vegetation to keep the eggs at about 86 degrees F.

Already the baby Leaellynasaura, can be heard inside responding to their mother's clicks.

The nests also have to be protected round the clock. Fur coated Mammals thrive these Antarctic forests, and some are easily large enough to steal a dinosaur egg.

Nearby, a Mammal called Steropodon sniffs the area and draws closer to the nest site.

The Leaellynasaura soon noticed the Mammal as it got closer to the nest.

But the Leaellynasaura has an unusual defense.

The Leaellynasaura then starts digging the leaves on the ground, and starts flicking them in the Mammal's face. She kept it up until the Mammal had enough, and leaves.

It is enough to see off this egg thief, but the little dinosaur knows there will be others.

And once the Mammal is gone, the Leaellynasaura returns of tending the nest.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the others stay within the forest, Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight decided to head back to the river.

And the Muttaburrasaurus are still on the bank.

The Muttaburrasaurus continued to arrive on the floodplains, and are watched from the forest edges by hungry eyes.

As the 3 watched the herd, the Polar Allosaur from earlier emerges from the forest.

The Allosaur is testing the herd. Probing for sick or old animals. These herbivores are slow, but fine safety in size and numbers.

The Allosaur moves only in front of the herd, testing for any weak animals. But the Muttaburrasaurus stood their ground, and made loud trumpet sounds. The 3 ponies watch from a distance away from the Allosaur. And then one Muttaburrasaur confronts the Allosaur, and then made a loud trumpet sound. The Allosaur growls and snaps his jaws, but then runs off away from the herd.

"Hey, that's right." Rainbow said. "You better run."

The Allosaur is no match for a healthy bull Muttaburrasaurus. And he is forced to back down.

And the Allosaur walks away towards the forest.

* * *

By late spring, the tree ferns and conifers are in full lush. And have form a thick canopy, soaking up every bit of sunlight.

Many of the nests have now fallen victim to predators. But the clan is ensure that at least the dominant pairs has survived.

Secure within, are 3 hatchlings.

Twilight and the others watch only several feet away as a Leaellysaurna tends the 3 babies in the nest.

For the first 2 weeks of their lives, they will stay in the nest. While the adults take turns collecting food, and bringing back to them.

The Mane 7 watched as the Leaellysaurna feeds the babies in the same way that birds do.

The lead female takes great care to maintain the nest.

The female begins to remove any old eggshells and unhatch eggs from the nest.

To stop predators sniffing out her brood, she'll remove the old eggshells. And eats the unhatch ones. This also recycles the nutrients.

The lead female feeds on an unhatch egg.

* * *

At this stage, the hatchlings are vulnerable. And can easily become lost on the forest floor if they stray.

A single Leaellysaura hatchling has wandered away from the safety of the nest. And gotten lost and calls out.

And soon an adult appeared.

All the adults watch out for wanders, in case a predator moves in.

Within weeks, this little hatchling will be strong enough to keep up with the adults. But for now, he is promptly returned to the safety of the nest.

The adult soon picks up the hatchling, and soon returns him to the safety of the nest.

* * *

It is now full summer, and permanently light.

The Sun will not set for another 5 months. But this time of year the forest floor around the nests, comes alive with polar insects.

Near the Mane 7, a Weta is out hunting for food among the leaf litter.

They themselves for food for larger animals, like the Tuatara.

And then, a Tuatara Lizard emerges from a burrow.

It is a Reptile, but one surviving from a time long before the dinosaurs. It will remain long after them too, clinging on in the land that will become the islands of New Zealand.

The Tuatara crawls out of his burrow, and snatches the Weta and dives back into his burrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muttaburrasaurus are still on the riverbank.

Out in the open, the Muttaburrasaurus is being tormented by blood suckers. Summer brings out swarms of biting flies, and although dinosaurs are covered in tough scaly skin. They do have softer parts. The insects concentrated on areas like the inside of the ear. Where their mouths can pierce the skin, and suck out a meal.

One Muttaburrasaurus is getting Mosquitoes swarming around it's face. And some are getting in it's ear.

These swarms can drive their gigantic hosts wild. And soon the herd has to move away from the river.

* * *

Inside the forest, The Leaellynasaura enjoy the summer bounty, and despite the dangers around them. Sleep.

During these long months of Sun, they rely heavily on their patterned skin. To camouflage then among the ferns.

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 were watching the 3 youngsters.

Sleep is the last thing on the minds of the hatchlings that are playing nearby. They have grown, and are now practicing a sort of agile moves, which will one day save their lives.

One youngster hops across the side of a log, and then bumps into one of it's siblings as it's falls over.

Wherever the young are, their mother is not far away. Acting as lookout for her increasingly active brood.

The lead female climbs up a fallen tree that is angled by another tree keeping watch.

* * *

On the banks of the river, an old Muttaburrasaurus has been brought down. And a male Allosaur feeds off the rotting flesh.

The Allosaur approaches the carcass.

The Polar Allosaur is a smaller descendant of the great carnivores of the Jurassic, 50 million years before. His type are rare in the Cretaceous, but they survive here in the South Pole.

As the male feeds, a female emerges from the forest and is drawn to the smell of the kill and approaches.

Although there's enough meat at this kill for 20 Allosaurs, it is unlikely the approach of a rival female will be tolerated.

The male Allosaur soon noticed the female, and then roars at her. And is clearly not in the mood to share. The male roars again, but the female growls and then quickly approaches the carcass. And then takes a strip of meat, and soon the male snaps at her driving her off.

She is driven away by the hungry male.

The female turns and leaves as the male begins to feed again.

A fully grown Polar Allosaur needs about 220 pounds of meat a week. She will need to come back once the male has eaten his fill.

* * *

Later, under the light of the Midnight Sun, one of the young Leaellynasaura ventures down to the river alone.

The youngster begins to drink from the river.

But is unaware of what might be lurking.

In the water, a Koolasuchus sets it's sights on the youngster and locks on.

And then at the last second, the young Leaellynasaura leaps from the lunging Amphibian and runs off.

Saved, by his lightning reactions.

And soon, the youngster approaches an adult.

Nearby, the Mane 7 saw the whole thing.

"Whoa, that was close." Spike said.

"Yeah, and fast." Rainbow said.

But the young Leaellynasaura has much to learn about the dangers of his forest home.

* * *

Sometime later, a heavy storm arrives.

In the time of dinosaurs, Antarctica suffers regular summer thunderstorms. But sweep up across the polar forest, causing widespread flooding.

These floods drive forest creatures together, and this can lead to confrontation.

* * *

With the Mane 7 and the Leaellynasaura clan, there is trouble.

One Leaellynasaura makes an alarm call, alerting the others.

"What is going on?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know." Pinkie said.

The Leaellynasaura have spotted a rival clan. And it is enough to trigger an aggressive respond. Each clan must defend it's area of forest, so it does not face competition for food. It is crucial that the interlopers are put off by a convincing show of strength.

And soon the clan started challenging the rival clan, and soon they rival clan starts backing down.

It has worked. The rivals retreat, and for the moment the clan's territory is safe.

* * *

Days later, the flood waters have finally lowered.

After the rains, the flood waters quickly subside. And dinosaurs and return to the river banks to feed.

Twilight and the others were on the river bank with the Muttaburrasaurus and Leaellynasaura. And at the moment they were feeding.

When there is plenty of food, herbivores can be very tolerant of each other. As the Muttaburrasaurus pluck and tear at the polar cap trees. The Leaellynasaura move among them, gathering up the red fruits that gets scattered on the ground.

As the Muttaburrasaurus feed on the branches, the Leaellynasaura busy themselves with the red berries on the ground.

Although a risky harvest.

One Leaellynasaura searches for food, but is too close to a Muttburrasaurus. And then quicklys moves aside as it took a step back.

The clan must take every opportunity the forest offers. Because time is running out.

"Does anyone else noticed that the Sun hasn't even set a lot lately?" Rainbow asked.

"Now that you mention it, I honestly thought it was just one day moving too slow." Applejack knew what she meant.

"I always wondered why I keep falling asleep and wake up in the day." Spike said.

"I wonder where we truly are." Starlight said.

* * *

The seasons draw on, and for the first time in 4 months, the Sun sets.

Autumn has arrived, the forest prepares for a polar winter.

On the riverbank, the Muttburrasaurus herd begins to head back north for the winter.

Up and down the river valleys, the Muttaburrasaurus sense the change, and begin their long trek north.

* * *

In the forest, an adult Muttaburrasaurus and a youngster travel through the forest. But have gotten lost among the trees. And the adult calls out, hoping for a response from other Muttaburrasaurus.

Occasionally, some of these giant migrants get lost in the forest. But what for them is a minor problem, can mean life or death for the Leaellynasaura clan.

The 2 Muttaburrasaurus continued their trek hoping to catch up with the herd.

Nearby, the Leaellynasaura clan are feeding, and the sentry as usual is keeping lookout. But the bellows from the Muttaburrasaurus in the distance is making a challenge for him form hearing other sounds.

The noise these huge herbivores make, prevents the Leaellynasaura sentry from hearing other, more threatening sounds.

Nearby, the Polar Allosaur slowly stalks close to the clan. And the Mane 7 are unaware of him from the distant calls from the Muttaburrasaurus. And slowly, the Allosaur approaches with striking range.

As soon as he was, he then immediately charges, and soon the Leaellynsaura and the Mane 7 started running away in different directions. And then soon, the Allosaur clamps down on a passing Leaellynasaura and starts shaking it like mad as the little dinosaur screeches.

And soon, he drop the dinosaur to the ground when it was dead.

And the Allosaur lowers his head down and sniffs it.

The giant carnivore has killed the dominant female.

It is a bitter blow.

The Allosaur lowers down, and begins to feed on the body.

Winter is coming, and without a lead female there will be tension in the clan.

And soon the other Leaellynasaura begins to leave the area. As well with the Mane 7.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the riverbank. The Koolasuchus emerges from the river.

In the gathering gloom, the Koolasuchus senses the dropping temperature. And reluctantly leaves his summer home.

The Koolasuchus begins to crawl away from the river, and begins to head back into the forest.

Once again, he lumbers into the forest. In search of a suitable shelter, to hibernate through the cold dark months that lie away.

* * *

The low light also triggers a change in the forest plants.

They stopped growing, and photosynthesis grinds to a halt.

Some will shed leaves, others will just lie dormant.

Meanwhile, at a stream the Leaellynasaura clan and the Mane 7 drinking some water.

The Leaellynasaura now have to work extra hard to find food. Searching for fungus and nutritious roots beneath the forest floor.

At this time of year, their survival strategy is to move to the heart of the forest. Where is rarely freezes, and to keep active to maintain their body temperature. But as the clan gathers around a waterfall, it is clear that the summer predators have taking their toll. Only 1 hatchling has survived.

And they still have no lead female.

* * *

Sometime later, the Sun begins to make one final setting.

Towards the end of autumn, the day passes in a few minutes.

And the long twilight begins.

And soon, everything was dark.

Life in the polar forest faces it's biggest killer.

Freezing temperatures.

Some polar creatures like the Weta, have learn to cope with the cold by allowing themselves to become frozen.

And soon, the night sky is lit up.

In the winter sky, the Southern Lights whipped and flicker over the silent forest.

* * *

Under the sleeping trees, it is almost pitch black.

But with image of enhancement, it is possible to get the Leaellynasaura's eye view of the clan.

Under the darkness, Twilight and the others are still with the clan. Twilight and Starlight had their horns lit up to see better.

The dinosaurs are still active, but this year the ground is frozen. And it has become almost impossible to scrap a living out of the soil.

The Leaellynasaura feed on whatever they can get.

Even pond water is frozen, and the Leaellynasaura resort to using their hard beaks.

One Leaellynasaura pecks at the ice of the pond trying to get a drink.

"Sure is cold." Spike shivered.

"I can barely see a thing out here." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I can barely see my own hoof in front of me." Pinkie holding out her hoof walking around and then felt something. "Hey, what's this soft thing?"

"Pinkie, that's my face." Twilight said.

"Oh, sorry Twilight." Pinkie pulling her hoof back.

"I can't if my eyes are open or close." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, I think I can see a bit." Rainbow moving around.

But then she bumped into a tree.

"I'm okay." Rainbow rubbed her head.

Temperatures this low don't usually last long in the forest, but facing this harsh time with their strict social order in tatters. Means the fate of this clan hangs in the balance.

And soon, they begin to head out.

They push deeper into the forest.

* * *

There has been no light for 2 months, and another cold snap forces the clan to take drastic action.

They have evolved one further adaptation to the cold. As a group they huddle together, and draft into a state of torpor. In this suspended animation, their bodies can resist the effects of the cold. But they cannot stay like this for more than a couple of days.

Twilight and the others were also forced to huddle close together from the cold.

* * *

The first hints of salvation are small.

Under a rock, ice starts melting and a Weta reawakens.

Under his rock, the Weta is revived from his deep freeze by a slight, but sustained. Rise in temperature.

And soon, the Weta begins to move around.

* * *

Months later, sunlight returns.

On the horizon the Sun's rays grow stronger. And there is the promise of spring.

In the forest, the Mane 7 were sleeping. And then a screech suddenly rang and they immediately woke up from it.

"What, what, what happened?!" Rainbow getting her senses back.

Spike yawned and stretched. "I think it came from over there."

The forest silence is shattered by an agitation clan.

They soon found the clan, and 2 Leaellynasaura were fighting.

2 males are fighting, this is the mating season for the Leaellynasaura. And the males are competing for dominance.

These fights are short, but can sometimes be vicious.

The fight continues until eventually, one of them backs down.

Having a won a challenge, the victorious male chooses a mate. And at last, the clan continued and start to reestablish round a dominant pair.

Their annual struggle to survive, can begin again.

Life at the poles is a remarkable evolutionary achievement for the dinosaurs.

But eventually, a slight cooling in the world's climate will spell doom for these lush Antarctic forests.

And without them...

All these unique dinosaurs, will also...

Disappear.

Twilight and the others continued to watch the Leaellynasaura. Until the time warp opened, and are taken to their next destination in history.

* * *

Away from the Poles, the dinosaurs continued to thrive for another 40 million years before Extinction.

And soon, they will see how just before the end of their reign...

They evolved the most terrifying predator...

That has ever walk the Earth.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends travel 11 million years, and meet the biggest dinosaur of all time.

But found out that being big, doesn't mean you're always invincible.

As they meet the 2nd biggest land predator that has ever existed.

* * *

Author's Fun Fact:

The Polar Allosaur wasn't named until after Walking With Dinosaurs.

And is now called Australovenator.

 **Author's Note:**

 **On Saturday, I saw The Grinch, and it was great and also funny.**

 **Oh, and one of the previews is HTTYD: The Hidden World.**


	18. Giants of Patagonia

95 Million Years Ago

Patagonia, Argentina, South America.

Twilight and her friends soon exit the time warp, and arrived in a dry hot climate of what will become Patagonia.

"Whoa, I wonder where we are this time?" Spike looking at the landscape.

"I don't know, let's have a look around." Twilight suggested.

* * *

After an hour of hiking, the Mane 7 soon came across what looked like a large plain with strange rounded mounds in the ground.

"I wonder what that is?" Rainbow wondered.

"Maybe we should check it out." Starlight said.

And then they approached the plain, and soon came across what appears to be a nest.

"What is this?" Applejack asked.

"I think it's a nest." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, this one has eggs in it." Twilight called from a different nest.

They moved over to Twilight, and there was a clutch of 5 eggs. But they were as big as Footballs.

"Wow, that is one big egg." Pinkie said.

"What in the name of Celestia would lay an egg that big?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight said and looks around. "But there doesn't appear to be any footprints of any creatures coming by."

And then, one egg in the clutch starting to show signs of life.

"I think it's hatching." Fluttershy said.

The start, of a new life.

And soon, a piece of eggshell broke off. And emerging from the shell, was a little baby Sauropod no bigger than a foot long and weighing 9 pounds.

"Aw." The 8 went of the little dinosaur.

"Aw, hi little one." Fluttershy stroking the baby.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Spike asked looking out.

They turned, and not too faraway was an Abelisaurid called Skorpiovenator.

"I don't know." Starlight said as they turned to him.

The Skorpiovenator tilts his head curiously at the group, never seeing ponies and a dragon before. And he then turns away and got back to his business.

The Skorpiovenator then lowers his head down, and sniffs a nest. Happens to be a nest raider, preying on the hatchlings.

The Abelisaurid soon snatch up, and eats a few hatchlings before the Mane 7 noticed and turn back to him.

But then, they suddenly got unexpected company, when the hatchling's real parent appeared.

It's Argentinosaurus.

Standing before them, was a colossal adult version of the hatchlings. It was a long as 8 Friendship Express coaches, and as tall as Twilight's castle.

The Mane 7 were instantly jaw dropped stunned of this mighty giant colossus.

A plant eating giant, that dwarfs everything around it.

Intimidated by the sheer size of the Argentinosaurus, the Skorpiovenator turns and leaves the area.

And Twilight and the others watched as the giant walks across the plain shaking the earth with each tremendous step of it's 4 feet. Argentinosaurus grew to a colossal 130 feet long, and weighing 100 tons. That's the same, with 15 African Elephants.

No other land animal even comes close.

The Earth will never see a bigger creature on land.

And yet they start out in eggs as big as Footballs.

But Argentinosaurus, like other Titanosaurs, leave their eggs to their fate. Relying on their large numbers for the survival of the species.

Twilight and the others looked the baby as he looks at 2 passing adults.

The little baby Argentinosaurus, let's call him Strong-One. Will grow as big as a Space Shuttle Orbiter, and 30 feet longer than a Blue Whale, the largest animal alive today.

If he lives long enough.

Only a few will reach adulthood.

And chances of getting through his first year is very against him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away was another nest.

And then a feathered Dromaeosaurid appeared just as a large Theropod appears as the Raptor snatches an egg. But was forced to drop it as soon the Theropod got between the egg thief and the nest, which happens to be hers.

The Raptor screeches, and then the mother roars as the nest raiders runs off.

The Theropod turns to her clutch as soon as the raider was gone. And gently rolls the egg back into her nest.

She happens to be among a new generation of monster predators.

The Giganotosaurs.

The Giganotosaurid arrived just 5 million years earlier, 3 species of this group surpass the famous T. Rex in terms of size.

The mother soon noticed a Giganotosaurus behind her and confronts the intruder. Not looking for trouble, the Giganotosaurus walks away clearly not interested of a fight.

And the mother turns back to her nest, as one of them tilts to it's side.

Although rare in Reptiles, caring for the young has been obverse in Crocodiles for incense. In Dinosaurs, this caring behavior has evolved enough to remind us of Birds.

The egg begins to show signs of life as it jolts a bit.

And soon, within a few moments. The egg hatches. A little female covering in small feathers.

This baby female, is named Long-Tooth. However small, vulnerable, and some... Cute, she may appear now. She is genetically programmed to rapidly become a 45 foot long, 8 ton predator like her mother.

Long-Tooth's mother needs lowers and lays down. And then allows her daughter to climb into her opened mouth.

* * *

Twilight and her friends have recently exited a time warp

And have fast forward only a decade after the birth of Strong-One.

But they wondering of how they grew so big.

A dry climate with cold could've favored animals that retain internal heat better because of their larger mass.

But a simpler theory rest on a warm climate, and a fertile land with all the vegetation you can eat.

Yet another theory tells us that large herbivores had to grow to big enough to hold the large stomach able to digest high in fiber, low in protein vegetation.

Finally, large amount of flat space could've led naturally to Argentinosaurs. As the vast seas have led to Whales.

Half an hour after hiking, Twilight and the others have found a herd of Argentinosaurus.

And they approached a tree as 2 young Argentinosaurus heads towards them to feed. At their size, their like House Cats next to a large bull African Elephant.

And one of them is actually Strong-One who has managed to get through his first year. And he is as big as a Sperm Whale.

Size has it's advantages. The highest branches belong to those who can reach them. And many animals are too small to be threaten, among situations.

The young Titanosaurs got the trees, and Strong-One's friends rears up on his hind legs with a bellow, and drops down. And Strong-One bellows.

Strong-One is now about 10 years old. He has reached the length of 60 feet, half his adult size. His rapid growth will give him the protection in size, early in life.

Strong-One feeds on a branch as his friend rears up and feeds at a higher vantage point.

And Twilight and the others watched in amazement by the trees.

"Those guys are huge!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, amazing." Spike said.

And soon, the Argentinosaurus drops down with a thunderous thud shaking the ground. An bellows as he turns and heads to the herd now leaving.

And after stripping leaves from a branch, Strong-One noticed and begins to follow. And saw the Mane 7 and looks at them, and after his curiosity fades. He begins to turn to follow his herd.

And the Mane 7 watched as the herd of giants traveled across the plains of Patagonia.

If a single Argentinosaur is hard to attack, a herd of Argentinosaurs is even more so. And such a herd has to move constantly, because it eats a lot. And has to find new or regrown food sources.

* * *

Several miles away, by a waterfall with a cliff. Long-Tooth wanders around the plains for anything to eat. And still carries small feathers when she hatched.

And soon, she noticed a Dragonfly on a bush. She attempts to catch it, but misses when the Dragonfly flies off.

Long-Tooth has reached a quarter of her adult size. She's growing fast too. Her small feathers have almost all disappeared. She has been feeding on, just about any small animal and even some vegetation during the first part of her life.

Her genes will eventually command her to eat only meat.

After a few fail attempts to catch the Insect. Long-Tooth loses interest and begins to head out.

* * *

The Mane 7 once again excited a time warp, fast forward another 10 years.

And onto a riverbank, and their was a herd of Argentinosaurus traveling alongside it.

And one of them, is Strong-One not fully grown.

Strong-One has reached maturity. For many scientist, he's at full size. His 20 years old.

And he is at the beginning of more than a century of life.

The Mane 7 watched as Strong-One and the other members of the herd marched across the riverbank.

Other scientist believe that he will keep on growing. All of his life, but at a much slower pace than his earlier years.

Strong-One bellows and soon his left front foot drops on a rock, and he crushed it under his 100 ton bulk to pebbles.

Argentinosaurs were 12 times more massive than their biggest predator.

On the other bank of the river, Long-Tooth now nearing full size follows them.

They were almost invincible.

Long-Tooth walks over some mud leaving 2 footprints, and carries on with following the herd of giants.

But one day, those footprints could be seen by Humans.

* * *

Sometime later, Long-Tooth rests under a tree.

And at 22 years of age, she is fully grown.

Meanwhile, not too far away. A herd of Argentinosaurus travels across the plain in search of food. And Strong-One is among them, as well as the Mane 7. But there's a gang of Gigantosaurus following them.

Strong-One is unknowingly at a dangerous time. As an adult Argentinosaur, he has no predator to fear.

Strong-One bellows.

Unless he is to old, sick, or wounded.

On Strong-One's right shoulder, he carries a wound and drawing blood.

Long-Tooth lifts her head as another Giganotosaurus approached nearby. And she got up.

And soon, Long-Tooth charges.

"Uh oh!" Twilight said. "Guys, move!"

They quickly moved away from the herd, and soon Long-Tooth confronts Strong-One and roars. And then she roars at another Giganotsaurus. Soon, the rest of the pack begins to drive the herd as the turned to Strong-One. The large Sauropod lifts up a bit and drops.

And Twilight and the others watched as the clash of titans begins.

Long-Tooth soon bites on Strong-One's left front leg, at his knee. And another Giganotsaurus bites down on his lower left hind leg. And then Long-Tooth snaps at him, and then they bites and locked jaws at each other. And the Gigantosaurus backs away from her.

But he unknowingly got too close to Strong-One's long tail. And then with the force of a freight train, he swung his tail like the arm of a crane at the predator's side and hits the ground and growls in pain.

"He is so gonna feel that tomorrow." Rainbow winced.

"I think he felt it now." Spike said.

The 3 Giganotsaurus continue their confrontation with the Titanosaur.

Despite their numbers, and their powerful jaws.

The Giganotsaurs can't bring down such a giant.

Long-Tooth bites down on Strong-One's leg front leg. And then Strong-One lifts up on his hind legs as Long-Tooth was left hanging in the air. And then he throws the predator off his leg, and he bellows and drops down with a massive thud.

Long-Tooth soon got up, and roars.

Soon, Strong-One begins to hurry back to the herd as fast his legs can allow him. And Long-Tooth and the other Giganotsaurus begins to turn away from him.

Tearing off pieces of skin, and letting the large prey bleed to death. Or die from infection, is a time more likely of success.

Giganotsaurs can wait days, even weeks between meals.

The Giganotosaur pack approaches their fallen member.

But this time they won't have too.

The fallen Giganotsaurus is injured from a broken rid cage, and likely with a pierce lung and internal bleeding.

The Giganotsaurus begin to surround the weaken member, but then a Dromaeosaurid appeared for the kill. But realized there's 4 other Giganotsaurus around him. And they roared at him as he runs off.

* * *

Sometime later, Twilight and the others wander around the Patagonian plains.

"That sure was cray back there." Spike said.

"Yeah, guess being big doesn't mean you can be left alone." Starlight said.

And suddenly, Pinkie bumped into a large object.

"Hey, what is this?" Pinkie wondered.

Instead of a large rock, the surface was all rough and scaly.

But it was actually a fallen Argentinosaurus, but it wasn't Strong-One. This one is likely to been a different one that was attacked, and has grown weak from the injuries.

And soon, a few Skorpiovenators have gathered around the fallen giant. And soon the giant's life has faded away.

And the predators begin to feed on the body.

It's a prize worth waiting for.

From a distance, Twilight and the others watched as the frenzy grows bigger.

And it's attracts carnivores from miles around.

A few hours into the frenzy, a Giganotosaurus arrives on the scene. And the Skorpiovenators are forced to leave as the top predator of Patagonia feeds.

Like every carnivore today, scavenging meat plays a huge part in their diet.

The frenzy went on all day, and into the night as the Skorpiovenators return to feed.

The biology of giant Sauropods and with a 70 ton animal. That 11 tons is bones, 3.5 tons of blood, 4 tons of hide and skin. 15 tons of fat, and 39 tons of meat.

It's enough to feed an ecosystem for days.

Several days later, most of the carcass has been stripped clean. And now is left of the skeleton.

And soon, the Mane 7 approached the skeleton for a better look.

"Whoa, even the bones of this guys is big." Pinkie said.

A single backbone of this giant was as tall as a Human, and likely weighed as much as 600 pounds.

"Can you imagine something like that, in a museum?" Fluttershy said.

And then suddenly, the time warp opens and pulls them in. Taking them to their next destination.

* * *

Next Time.

The Mane 7 traveled halfway across the world, to Africa.

And meet the Biggest Land Predator of all time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	19. Africa's Lost World

The time warp soon drops them off in North Africa, in the same time.

And they landed in forest.

"Whoa." Spike looked around.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Applejack said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Pinkie points out away.

They looked to where Pinkie was pointing. And nearby was a mid sized Dinosaur with a sail on it's back.

The swamps are refuges for many large Dinosaurs.

Like the duckbill Ouranosaurus.

The Ouranosaurus soon spots them, but finds they 7 Ponies and Dragon very strange and curious looking. And then the Ouranosaurus heads off and seems to be looking for other Ouranosaurs.

And the Mane 7 followed it. And as they walked, they unknowingly walked by a large footprint.

They are also the hunting grounds of a killer.

The Ouranosaurus calls out, and somewhere ahead was a group of other Ouranosaurus.

At 20 feet and 3 tons, Ouranosaurs are big.

And close by, only seen within the mist layer. Was a large predatory Dinosaur, and it too has a sail.

They continued to walk as the Theropod was behind them, and then the Ouranosaurus looks back and saw the Theropod.

And then the Ouranosaurus takes off running, and then Twilight and the others looked back and saw it and then started running.

And they didn't stop until they got to the Ouranosaurus herd and they looked back. And there was no sigh of the Theropod.

But then, it was soon spotted again. And reveals itself.

Spinosaurus.

At 57 feet, the biggest killer ever to walk the Earth.

And an 11 ton colossus.

They watched as the Spinosaurus walks by, the Mane 7 stared and awe and terrified of the giant. And the Spinosaurus turns to them, but then after a moment it soon walks away seemingly not interested for a kill.

However, for the time being, these Ouranosaurs are off this killer's menu.

And they watched as the biggest land predator ever walk away.

* * *

A short time later, the mane 7 soon arrived at a river.

And then on the other bank, the Spinosaurus from earlier appeared walking alongside of the river. And a Crocodiles quickly heads into the water.

Spinosaurus is a predator, but one that hunts in water.

And under the surface of the water, were shapes of large Fish swimming underneath.

It was a shoal of Onchopristis, a 20 foot long Sawfish like the ones today.

And soon, the Spinosaurus walks into the water and was up to it's knees in water. And the Spinosaurus watches and waits for the right moment.

And then the Spinosaurus lunges and snatches one of the Onchopristis with it's 6 foot Crocodile like jaws. And soon brought the Fish onto the bank, and then shakes it and begins to feed.

The conical teeth they have is for gripping instead of tearing.

Not far away, as the Spinosaurus feeds. An Abelisaurid watches as the Spinosaur feeds, and soon the Spinosaurus enters back into the river.

With plenty of prey, Spinosaurus can afford to be wasteful.

Which other Dinosaurs can take advantage of.

And the Abelisaurid approaches the Onchopristis carcass.

Rugops, a 26 foot long carnivore. Anywhere it might dominant, but here it is dwarfed by Spinosaurus.

The Rugops begins to feed.

As with the Spinosaurus, it dips it's snout underwater since it's nostrils were up higher.

And the snout of Spinosaurus has similar holes just like those of Crocodiles. And it can even strike without even seeing it's prey.

And then the Spinosaurus catches another Onchopristis, and soon brought it back on the bank to feed.

The Rugops which was still feeding, noticed the Spinosaurus nearby. And so he quickly snatches a piece of meat, and quickly heads off before the Spinosaurus noticed him.

The law and skull of Rugops is weak, and is no killer.

It, is a natural born scavenger.

After some hunting, the Mane 7 watched the Spinosaurus as it swims across the river.

* * *

A few weeks later, a drought has started.

And the landscape has changed around the river.

The Mane 7 arrived to one of the remaining pools of water in the riverbed. And soon they saw the Spinosaurus, and then when a Crocodile appeared and hissed. The Spinosaurus looked nervous.

"How is something that big easily scared of a Crocodile?" Rainbow frowned.

Twilight looked around, and then noticed something. "Uh, it's not the Crocodile."

Nearby, was the head of much larger Crocodile which looked like a 40 foot long Gharial.

Sarcosuchus, a giant 40 foot long Crocodile.

As the Sarcosuchus got closer, the Spinosaurus quickly walked up the ridge.

And so, the Spinosaurus moves away from the rivers. And heads inland to find food.

The Mane 7 followed the giant a safe distance, in times like this, Spinosaurus would hunt other animals.

And the Spinosaurus walks by a few Pterosaurus feeding off small bits of meat on an old skeleton.

Then suddenly the Spinosaurus charged at them, and the Pterosaurs take off flying. But one of them wasn't so lucky, the Spinosaurus managed to snatch one as it was taking off. And he soon kills it, and then begins to feed.

* * *

Sometime later, they watched as the Spinosaurus watches a herd of Ouranosaurus.

And soon, the Ouranosaurus were aware of the giant.

And the Spinosaurus walks away.

Hunting on land, Spinosaurus is forced to face any competition with other predators.

* * *

Half an hour later, they followed the Spinosaurus into the forest.

And soon, they came across a large Theropod feeding of an Ouranosaurus carcass.

It was Carchardontosaurus.

Soon, hunger drove the Spinosaurus closer as the Carchardontosaurus soon spotted him.

The Carchardontosaurus begins to drag it's meal away. But then the Spinosaurus snatched the carcass, and they were in a tug of war match.

Today, Komodo Dragons are sometimes killed by one another over fights of carcasses.

Soon, the Spinosaurus jerks the carcass from the Carchardontosaurus as he roars aggressively.

Over 10 feet longer, Spinosaurus and bigger and more powerful.

And then the Spinosaurus swatted his claws at the Carchardontosaur's face. And then the Carchardontosaurus bites down of the sail of the Spinosaurus.

But Carchardontosaurus, has the more lethal bite.

Soon the Spinosaurus broke free and claws the back of the Carchardontosaurus. And then the Spinosaurus swatted his hand claws at the Carchardontosaur's face.

And the Spinosaurus roars.

And soon, the Carchardontosaurus started to back down.

And the Spinosaurus starts to feed.

This time, the Spinosaurus triumph.

* * *

A few days later, the Spinosaurus looks extremely weak.

And the injury on his sail is proven deadly.

The sail is made from the skeleton on the back spines.

And soon, the Spinosaurus lies down.

And sometime later, the Spinosaurus lies dead.

* * *

2 days pass, and Twilight and the others continued to explore this forgotten world.

And as they were by a river to drink.

A herd of Sauropods appeared.

They're Paralititan.

A 45 ton, 80 foot long giant.

In Africa, this is the biggest Dinosaur ever to lived on the continent.

And soon, the Paralititans went up to the river's edge. And begin to drink.

Like Argentinosaurus, Paralititan belongs to the family of Sauropods called Titanosaurs. They're very common in Cretaceous times.

But rivers, are dangerous places.

No matter how big you are.

Then suddenly a Crocodile lunges at one of the adult Paralititans. But manages to avoid getting bitten.

And soon other Crocodiles appeared, and the Paralititans begin to leave the water.

But then one of the herd's juveniles has gotten stuck in some mud. And is struggling to get free.

Soon, the Crocodiles begin to gather near the young Paralititan.

But then, the danger has increase as the King of Crocodiles appeared.

Sarcosuchus.

At the sight of the Sarcosuchus, the smaller Crocodiles begin to leave as the Sarcosuchus approaches the juvenile.

And the Sacrosuchus lies down and waits for the right moment.

And then the Sarcosuchus lunges and bites down on the Paralititan's right back foot. And starts to pull on it, and the young Paralititan roars out in distress.

But thing just got worse.

A Carchardontosaurus just arrived, and is interested in the juvenile.

And then the Carchardontosaurus bites the youngster on the neck. And soon the is in a tug of war with the Crocodile.

The 2 predators struggle to hold on, but if continues. The Paralititan is more likely to have it's neck or leg ripped off.

But soon, the Sarcosuchus lost it's grip and the Carchardontosaurus begins to pull the youngster from the mud.

And soon, the Paralititan drops to it's side, but the Carchardontosaurus pins it under it's foot.

But just before it was about to make the lethal blow, the Carchardontosaurus suddenly found itself being approached by 45 ton adult Paralititans.

Distracted by the adults, the young Paralititan begins to make a break for it.

And rushes away to the herd as the Carchardontosaurus leaves.

Injured, but alive.

The Paralititan youngster is lucky to escape with it's life. Though having it's right hind leg almost pulled from it's socket. And a near twisted ankle, it should make the road to recovery just fine.

"Oh, I'm so glad he's okay." Fluttershy relieved for the youngster.

"Think he'll be okay." Rainbow said.

"I hope so." Twilight said.

"He sure had a lucky escape." Spike said.

"Sure did." Starlight said.

And then, the Time Warp opens up. And then sucks the group in, taking them to their next destination.

* * *

Next Time:

They move forward 15 million years, to witness the survival...

Of one of the deadliest Dinosaurs.


End file.
